Los Últimos de Nosotros
by BlackMC99
Summary: Apenas sobreviviendo de un lugar a otro por todo Fiore, ellos aprenderán por las malas que el camino escogido es oscuro, traicionero y lleno de inmensos secretos, cuya salida comprometería no sólo sus propias vidas, sino también de aquellos a quienes aman. [Violencia/Lemon] Nalu-Gruvia-Jerza-Gale-Miraxus-Mesty
1. 1 Lado Equivocado del Cielo

¡Hola, muchachos!

Esta historia se me había ocurrido hace tiempo, es como un enorme songfic, ya que lo estoy escribiendo en base a muchas canciones, que irán apareciendo en cada capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, las canciones utilizadas en cada capítulo pertenecen a sus respectivas bandas.**

 **Tracklist:**

 **Wrong Side Of Heaven – Five Finger Death Punch** _(Recuerdos de Laxus)_

 **Tremor – Dimitri Vega, Martin Garrix, Like Mike** _(Mezcla de Juvia)_

* * *

La feroz lluvia que se expandía afuera en aquellos momentos calmaba un poco el dolor de sus heridas, debido a que el agua estaba helada, y se alcanzaba a empapar por los chorros que caían justo encima de él, a pesar de encontrarse encerrado en una celda. Podía sentir todavía la sangre caliente deslizándose a través de sus muñecas, y la agónica punzada que sentía en el abdomen. Los cabellos rubios se pegaban a la sien en una asquerosa mezcla de sudor, sangre y agua de lluvia. Intentó mover los dedos de la mano, pero la acción lo dejó tremendamente adolorido. Estaba quedándose sin fuerzas poco a poco. Si él no fuese el hombre que era, hubiese muerto ante la repulsiva sesión de tortura que acababan de aplicarle. Sin embargo, la aguantó de principio a fin. Todavía sentía el olor a carne quemada, cuando le aplicaron un soplete directo en la piel de su espalda.

—Oye, oye—escuchó un chirrido metálico que le hirió los oídos— ¿Ya te moriste? Mira que el jefe aún quiere hablarte.

Pero él no respondió. No iba a gastar sus últimas fuerzas en un maldito bastardo como aquél. Oyó los pesados pasos arrastrarse al interior de la celda, y se detuvieron justo en frente de él, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah, ¿te vas a hacer el muerto? —y luego de una risa macabra, sintió dos dedos en su estómago. Inmediatamente gimió de dolor y se removió incómodo, haciendo que las cadenas le cortaran más las muñecas—Mira eso, parece que te vas a morir de la hemorragia que tienes, Dreyar.

El tipo retrocedió por donde vino, sin dejar de regodearse con su estruendosa risa, cerró la reja de un portazo y se alejó. Laxus apretó la mandíbula, se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de semejante paliza, ¿quién no? Intentó tragar saliva, e incluso los músculos de su garganta protestaron de esfuerzo. La boca le sabía al hierro de la sangre. Necesitaba que ellos vinieran, y que vinieran ahora, de lo contrario moriría. Se sorprendió al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y lanzó una risita.

—No voy a morir… no hasta haberlos matado… con mis manos…

No obstante, se dio cuenta de que merecía morir en realidad. Podía sentir el dolor, la sangre, cuán débil latía su corazón, el esfuerzo que necesitaba para respirar. Lo merecía, lo sabía, y aun así no podía permitirse morir, no aún. Se lo prometió. El agua helada de la lluvia aún se estrellaba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que lo había traído hasta allí. Todo lo que había hecho, en lo que se había convertido. Sabía que se había equivocado al pensar que el cielo lo podía tener en la palma de la mano, y justo ahora se encontraba en el infierno, lo sabía… ¿a quién quería engañar? Él no era ningún héroe, mucho menos un dios, ¿cómo era que después de todo, terminó donde había empezado? Sonrió, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

 _Sí, estoy en el lado equivocado del cielo, y en el lado correcto del infierno._

Y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Sólo un corte limpio en el estómago bastó para matar al decimotercer de ellos. Murió al instante, así que sin más, lo soltó, cayendo en medio del charco de su propia sangre. Para la responsable también le resultaba algo escalofriante el tener que desmembrar a sus víctimas, pero no tenía opción, no le gustaban las armas de fuego. Limpió la hoja de su katana y la enfundó nuevamente en su espalda. Resopló, e inmediatamente se lamentó. La máscara de hockey que portaba le impedía respirar con facilidad.

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó abiertamente a sus acompañantes.

Uno de ellos gruñó, su rostro iba cubierto por una máscara de hombre lobo y llevaba el cabello negro alborotado tras su espalda. Él señaló a quien estaba a sus pies, ella tecleaba con rapidez sobre una MacBook y también llevaba la cara cubierta, sólo que por un pañuelo negro, y su cabello azul no pasara mucho por inadvertido.

—La enana se está tardando una eternidad—cruzó sus brazos—No sé tú, pero yo me estoy hartando.

—No es sencillo hackear el sistema de este lugar, Gajeel—se defendió Levy, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla—Tienen demasiados anti-espías en línea, y me es algo difícil intentar bloquearlos todos al mismo tiempo.

Gajeel parpadeó, y bufó en silencio. Odiaba cuando Levy hablaba de sus cosas, porque él no entendía ni media palabra, aunque resultaba sexy algunas veces. Alguien rió.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gajeel? —se burló el que estaba recostado a una columna. Había escogido portar la máscara de cerdo nada divertida—De repente te quedaste sin palabras.

—Cierra el maldito pico, Jellal.

—Calma, calma—se disculpó, sin dejar de reírse.

De repente, las puertas que los mantenían prisioneros en aquella habitación llena de cadáveres se abrieron, todas y cada una de ellas. Levy cerró su computadora.

—Laxus se encuentra en la celda al final del corredor—dijo incorporándose—Pero me temo que hay muchos guardias.

—Eso realmente no es ningún problema para Erza—ironizó Lucy, quién también resguardaba su rostro con una máscara de Anonimus.

La aludida fingió ofenderse.

—Ustedes realmente tienen un pésimo concepto de mí—recalcó la pelirroja, ajustándose la máscara—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todos recogieron sus cosas, rápidamente atravesaron el pasillo, evadiendo el montón de cuerpos desangrados que yacían a sus pies. No había ningún indicio de luz por ninguno de los extremos, sólo se podía escuchar el goteo lejano, y el olor a humedad y moho resultaba bastante incómodo, incluso teniendo máscaras como aquellas. Habían salido disparados de Magnolia cuando se enteraron que Laxus había sido capturado en Oak, por un grupo de mercenarios.

— ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí, Levy-chan? —Lucy no estaba muy convencida.

—Por supuesto, Lu-chan—señaló hacia adelante, aunque fue difícil ver entre la oscuridad del pasillo—Logré descargar la información sobre las cámaras de seguridad y lo dejé en la laptop, así que pude controlarlos desde allí.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste una hacker? —preguntó Jellal, intrigado. Hasta donde él sabía, Levy prefería los libros sobre las computadoras.

—Ayer—respondió sin vergüenza. Los demás sonrieron nerviosos—Erza me llamó para decirme que iríamos a por Laxus, así que debía estar lista, ¿no? Además, los libros sobre ingeniería de sistemas resultaron entretenidos.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso? —interrumpieron su marcha al notar la advertencia de Gajeel. Una tenue luz azul se derramaba hacia el final del pasillo, mientras el sonido del diluvio cayendo fuera se incrementaba.

Optaron por guardar silencio. Erza dio un paso hacia delante, estirando la mano para empuñar una de sus katanas. Gajeel se aproximó al otro extremo, aferrando fuertemente una escopeta Mossberg ya cargada. Al parecer la siguiente ronda se acercaba más rápido de lo que creían.

Jellal entrecerró los ojos; se alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente las pisadas y los sonidos de las conversaciones de alrededor unos cinco hombres.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos a Laxus? —habló lo más bajo que pudo.

—Gi-hi—el moreno no pudo evitar soltar la risa—La psicópata y yo nos encargaremos. Tú, llévate a la enana y a la conejita y busquen al loco de los rayos.

Nadie tenía muchas ganas de protestar realmente. Jellal miró a las dos mujeres, que simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Usualmente cuando Gajeel se autoproclamaba el líder de sus misiones, no replicaban, puesto que aquél era el trabajo de Natsu y Gray.

Jellal asintió, y se colocaron detrás de Erza, esperando el momento adecuando, y justo cuando los tipos se acercaban.

—…y la noche anterior apenas y habíamos logrado traerlo hasta acá. ¿Qué piensa el jefe?

—No lo sé, quizás sólo quiera tener su dinero y listo.

—Oigan, par de cerdos, cierren el pico. El jefe nos paga para trabajar, no para hablar.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Y quién irá a botar el cuerpo de ese tipo cuando lo matemos? ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?

—Un tal Dreyar no sé qué.

—Bueno, no seré yo. ¿Lo has visto? Es enorme, y te apuesto a que muerto pesa el doble…

—Serás marica.

—No sean gillipollas y ya cierren el maldito hocico.

—Y preciso nos mandan a buscarlo, qué pereza…

Erza y Gajeel reaccionaron al acto. Un disparo resonó y se escuchó un gemido ahogado. Cuatro de los tipos se espantaron al ver que su compañero ahora llevaba un agujero sangrante en el pecho. Sangre llovió por todos lados.

— ¡¿Qué mierda…?!—y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al notar cómo el cuerpo se estrellaba violentamente contra el suelo, cortado en dos.

Claramente asustados y traumados de por vida, los tipos agarraron sus armas y dispararon ciegamente en la oscuridad. Las balas vacías retumbaban en el frío suelo, y los cañonazos se ahogaban en las paredes del pasillo. No se escuchó nada.

—Tsk, que pésima puntería tienen.

Una zancada, dos, y la cabeza de otro de ellos voló por los aires, igual que pelota de fútbol americano. Ni tiempo a reaccionar, tres disparos justo en el blanco, y dos segundos después cinco cuerpos se encontraban desplomados en el suelo. Gajeel y Erza se abrieron paso entre los cuerpos, lanzándose una mirada.

—Eres una loca—dijo Gajeel asqueado—Mira que descuartizar a estos tipos…

Erza se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

—Tú les disparaste a la cabeza—limpió la espada y la guardó—No te quejes.

Dejaron los cuerpos atrás y se apresuraron a seguir el rastro de la luz azul. No tardaron en descubrir una celda hecha una porquería, y se filtraba el agua de la creciente lluvia. Ambos se quedaron petrificados de la sorpresa fuera de la celda. Lucy hacía su mejor esfuerzo por destrozar las cadenas que tenían apresado a Laxus, quien se encontraba colgado como toro en matadero, con heridas profundas repartidas en todo su cuerpo, sangre fresca que la lluvia no alcanzaba a lavar, y un repugnante hematoma violáceo en todo su abdomen. Las cosas que debieron hacerle…

—Debemos sacarlo que aquí rápido—anunció la rubia, intentando derretir las cadenas con un soplete—Jellal, echa un vistazo a lo que tiene en el estómago.

Él hizo caso inmediatamente, y tocó la herida. Laxus inmediatamente protestó sin fuerzas, lastimándose.

—Es una hemorragia interna—intervino Erza, ingresando a la celda—Si lleva mucho tiempo con eso, hay que sacarlo de aquí y hacer que lo operen. Probablemente le perforaron el estómago.

—No alcanzaremos a llevarlo a un médico—replicó Jellal—Lo llevaremos con Wendy. Ella sabrá que hacer.

Lucy deshizo las cadenas, y Laxus se desmoronó en los brazos abiertos de Jellal, quién lo incorporó un poco con ayuda de Gajeel. El rubio no hizo otra cosa que gemir y blasfemar cosas incoherentes. El dolor lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¿Laxus? ¿Te sientes bien? —mientras Gajeel intentaba ponerlo consiente, Levy pasó una venda improvisada por el abdomen del Dreyar. Éste se quejó automáticamente, pero abrió los ojos.

—Sigues teniendo… una fea cara… ¿verdad…?—Laxus arrugó el gesto. No pensó nunca estar tan feliz de ver a aquella bola de mocosos.

—Se siente bien—rezongó el moreno—Nos echaremos mínimo siete kilómetros hasta Magnolia, ¿oíste? Más te vale cerrar la boca y aguantar.

 _Ya era hora_ —pensó el rubio. Al fin podría descansar… mientras pensaba un modo de decirles a ellos lo que había descubierto. No les iba a gustar nada, y no podía culparlos. Él ya se odiaba.

— ¿Siete kilómetros? —Levy observó el reloj en su muñeca—Es casi medianoche, ¿cómo volveremos a Magnolia a tiempo?

—Entonces yo conduzco—Erza se apresuró buscar la llave en sus bolsillos.

—Tú conduces como un demonio—Lucy se estremeció de sólo recordarlo.

—Precisamente por eso—Jellal sonrió. Sin mencionar sus asesinatos, a Erza la buscaban por exceder el límite de velocidad.

La lluvia incrementaba, y con ello, su señal de partida.

—Vámonos—ordenó Gajeel.

Les esperaba un gran tramo desde Oak hasta Magnolia. Bastante desalentador.

* * *

Palpitante y retumbante. Oh, sí. La música resonaba con la fuerza de una avalancha y una demoledora juntas, y a los espectadores ni les importaba, de hecho desfrutaban demasiado al saltar y bailar al pie de la Dj, que tampoco es que se quejara.

— ¿No puedes hacer esas mezclas sólo para mí?—él era bastante alto, y vestía solamente unos vaqueros desgastados. Colocó sus firmes manos en las caderas de la chica, quién simplemente saltaba junto al público que tenía debajo. Ella rió, incluso por encima de la música, el muchacho pudo escuchar perfectamente su risa, que le parecía afrodisíaca.

—Lo siento, Lyon-sama, pero Juvia está trabajando—contestó ella entre risas, moviendo las caderas al compás de la música que ella misma creaba. Para Lyon, aquello fue enloquecedor—Si quiere, puede quedarse aquí y bailar con Juvia.

—Me encanta eso—pasó una mano por su cabello y agradeció a la chica internamente por ello.

Juvia se echó a reír y levantó los brazos hacia el público, quienes la imitaron entre gritos de júbilo y disfrute total.

 _ **Tres, dos, uno, ¡vamos!**_

La multitud enardecida todavía se restregaba entre ellos mismos, completamente absortos en el electro dance de Juvia. Lyon la abrazó justo por detrás y comenzó a bailar con ella. A Juvia no le desagradó, de hecho era divertido tener a Lyon cerca, puesto que él la animaba bastante cuando venía a este lugar como Dj. Ellos habían llegado alrededor de unos dos días, y era demasiado tiempo ya, por lo que corrían peligro fácilmente.

Desde hace seis años ya, han tenido que dormir de ciudad en ciudad, sin quedarse demasiado tiempo, corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados y entonces su única oportunidad se desvanecería, y eso ninguno lo iba a permitir.

Su única oportunidad para conseguir vengarse.

El sonido estridente, tan anestésico como morfina pura, fácilmente comparado con un coro celestial. Toda la gente, vibrante, enloquecida. Juvia, que los coreaba con el ánimo al mil por mil. Lyon, que la cercanía y el baile de la chica lo tenían al borde de un colapso neuronal. Aquello era el Tomorrowland para gente como ellos. Gente peligrosa y criminal.

Tantos de ellos, que vivían de los crímenes como única alternativa, pero que al momento de ayudarse, era una sola familia. Nadie traicionaba a nadie. Y si alguno se atrevía simplemente a pensarlo, no saldría con vida. Era lo mejor que tenían de todas formas, tuvieron la mala suerte de verse involucrados en cuestiones en las que ni siquiera tenían la menor culpa.

Aún estaban a tiempo para dar la vuelta a la moneda.

Con tanta gente revoloteando alrededor, y tan absortos en el movimiento frenético de tantos cuerpos entre sí, que casi se vio tragado por tantas personas a su alrededor. A los empujones, se abrió paso como pudo, evitando ser empujado de vuelta por la multitud excitada. Incluso estando entre el público, no era difícil el verla, ya que todos los reflectores estaban puestos sobre ella y su acompañante. Torció una sonrisa, el maldito ni siquiera sabía bailar bien. Caminó hasta la tarima en un par de zancadas, y subió, pasando de largo al tipo de seguridad que con sólo ver su ceño fruncido, permitió acercarse a la Dj. Juvia se congeló al instante.

—Gray-sama, qué…—se le había quedado el aire atascado en la garganta—… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Un par de vaqueros desgastados era lo único que colgaba sexymente de sus caderas, y el tribal que llevaba en el brazo resaltaba con todos los flashes y luces del lugar. Gray cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Deja de perder el tiempo—contestó sin rodeos y con dureza, escuchándose perfectamente sobre la intensa música—Tenemos que irnos.

Lyon, que todavía sujetaba las caderas de Juvia, se apresuró a contestar.

—Eh, ¿no puedes ver que está ocupada? —estúpido Gray. ¿Sólo llegaba así sin más y ya daba órdenes?

—No me interesa su ocupación—le cortó—Se tiene que ir conmigo en este instante.

Juvia tragó saliva. Ella y Gray habían hecho un trato hacía un par de años, en la que ambos estaban de acuerdo para dejar al otro en paz. Para ninguno era un secreto lo locamente enamorada que estaba Juvia de Gray, pero de algún modo u otro, él simplemente parecía alejar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, cosa que le irritaba a la Loxar. Entonces decidieron que jugarían bajo las mismas reglas.

Pero esta llegada de Gray no estaba violando su acuerdo. Casi al fondo del lugar, un grupo de recién llegados se movilizaban a toda prisa por la orilla, evitando al gentío, trasladando un cuerpo que desde lejos era obvio que estaba en pésimas condiciones.

De un tirón, se descolgó los Beats del cuello y puso sus manos en el pecho de Lyon, tranquilizándolo.

—Juvia tiene que irse ahora mismo—se inclinó, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del albino—Lo llamaré luego, Lyon-sama.

A Gray le dio un tic en el ojo. Lyon sonrió.

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Juvia asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a bajar la tarima, seguida de un Gray que no le quitaba la mirada a Lyon. No les tomó casi nada mezclarse entre la multitud y salir literalmente corriendo de ahí. Esquivaron demasiadas personas para su gusto, casi que en circuito se vieron obligados a rodear a aquél mar de gente. Habían tomado un pequeño lugar en el segundo piso de aquella pocilga para borrachos, era muy probable que ya estuviesen todos allá. Gray tomó la mano de Juvia, quien se sonrojó violentamente, al parecer dispuesto a ayudarla a subir.

— ¡Gray, Juvia!

Apenas ambos se volvieron, hicieron un tremendo esfuerzo por no asombrarse. Empujando a la gente que veía la pelea, un pelirosa sangrando por todos lados no tardó en darles alcance.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—pero Gray fue interrumpido.

—No preguntes, cabeza de hielo—Natsu no hizo ni el menor intento de limpiarse las heridas—Escuché por ahí que llegaron ya. ¿Es cierto?

—Juvia los vio cruzar hace algunos momentos—repuso la peliazul.

A Natsu se le iluminaron las facciones. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir que lo trajeron de vuelta—feliz, haló a sus dos compañeros— ¡Vamos! Hay que darnos prisa.

El moreno sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, y luego de que Natsu subiera, ayudó a subir a Juvia. El lugar era sólo una plataforma metálica que se erguía por encima de todo aquél rodeo. Se encontraba dividida en muchas secciones, y una de ellas pertenecía a ellos. La 107, recordó que Levy había dicho. La puerta fue abierta de sopetón, y dentro, todos y cada uno de ellos, a salvo. Podían respirar al fin, aunque…

Laxus respiraba con dificultad sobre el sofá de cuero negro, donde había sido recostado. Wendy Marvell había decidido acompañarlos, aunque realmente tenía nocturno en el hospital. Y con tantos años junto a ellos, apenas y había cambiado. Aquella dulce niña había adquirido un par de centímetros más, al igual que su cabello, y su rostro definidamente era mucho más maduro.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? —anunció Natsu, en voz alta—Laxus parece como comido por lobos y escupido.

—Bueno, tú no eres quién para decir eso, Salamander—Gajeel sólo le bastó echarle una mirada de refilón para ver el estado deplorable del Dragneel.

Lucy palideció, ¿qué le había pasado a él? Sin embargo, Natsu le lanzó una mirada seria, lo que significaba que hablarían después. Odiaba que se metiera en líos.

—Al parecer en Oak pillaron infiltrado a Laxus y le dieron de baja—dijo Jellal—Aparentemente.

El rubio se retorcía del dolor, siendo retenido por Gajeel y Erza, mientras Wendy hacía un intento por dar un diagnóstico rápido.

— ¡Hay que…salir de…aquí…!—Laxus gruñó, para sorpresa de todos.

—Contigo en ese estado, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer—Lucy intentó razonar, pero él se mostraba bastante reacio.

— ¡No importa! —bramó. Por un instante, olvidándose de sus heridas—No importa…hay que salir de aquí…

Todos se miraron a las caras. Wendy dejó escapar un siseo.

—Tengo que llevarme a Laxus-san al hospital—mencionó. Ocho pares de ojos taladrándola—Tiene una hemorragia interna que debe ser operada inmediatamente.

Casi maldicen conjuntamente. Casi.

— ¿Has oído eso? —Gajeel sonrió, sádico—Te estás muriendo, así que no podemos irnos.

Sólo por un segundo, el Dreyar dejó de arremeter violentamente contra sus captores y optó por relajarse, lastimándose con tan sólo respirar. Tenía que decirles, era ahora o nunca, pero no quería ni imaginar el rostro de decepción absoluta de aquella bola de mocosos, los mismos mocosos que se han encargado de salvarle la vida una y otra vez. Laxus era el que menos había perdido de todos ellos, y sin embargo, se los debía. Por eso estaba ahí, con ellos, siendo un criminal, como ellos, viviendo en la inmunda, como ellos, porque simplemente esos mocosos, eran su familia.

Gray echó un vistazo por la ventana.

—Mest está allá abajo—levantó el pulgar hacia el cristal—Wendy y él pueden llevar a Laxus al hospital y hacer que lo operen, mientras nosotros averiguamos un modo de salir de aquí sin ser vistos.

—Las principales carreteras a esta hora de la madrugada están llenas de oficiales—mencionó Levy—Si salimos ahora, nos atraparán.

—Tendremos que usar entonces un atajo—sugirió Erza— ¿Cuál es el camino más rápido hacia el puerto Hargeon?

—Si pasamos por detrás del South Gate Park, no nos verán—comenzó a decir Natsu—Está desolado por ese lado…

—Perdí el rastro—dijo Laxus.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Esperaban que no fuera lo que escucharon.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Laxus-san? —dijo Juvia en un murmullo.

Laxus simplemente cerró los ojos, conteniendo un bramido de dolor. Sentía que quería vomitar. Tanto tiempo, desperdiciado.

—Tártaros—casi gruñó, a través de su mandíbula firmemente apretada—Perdí completamente su rastro. Ya no…sé dónde están.

La tensión que rodeó a cada uno de ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— ¡No me jodas, Laxus! —Encolerizado, Natsu cruzó la habitación como una bala y agarró al indefenso rubio por la camisa— ¿Qué es esa mierda de que los perdiste? ¡Hemos estado siguiéndolos por seis años, maldición!

—Tranquilízate, Natsu—Lucy se lanzó a interceptarlo con ayuda de Gray, alejándolo de Laxus.

— ¡Y una mierda!

Natsu tenía todo el derecho de estar a punto de estallar, Laxus lo sabía, y todo lo que podía hacer era observar todos y cada uno de los rostros familiares que ahora eran rebosantes en agonía, frustración, ira, dolor, desesperanza y tristeza.

Tártaros, el más grande grupo de narcotraficantes de la zona, dueños del imperio de armas y drogas más grande que se haya visto en Fiore. Muchos deseando ese poder a cualquier precio. ¿Ellos? Sólo querían sus cabezas en bandeja de plata. Fue lo que los había unido, el odio común hacia aquél grupo por haberles quitado algo preciado a cada uno de ellos. Juraron vengarse, no iban a rendirse aún.

—Tendremos que empezar de cero—susurró Levy, hundiendo los hombros.

—Hemos matado a todos los que habían tenido contacto alguno con ellos—Erza torció el gesto—Saber la ubicación de esas ratas nos tomará tiempo.

—Que lleve el tiempo que quiera llevar—Natsu, aun entre los brazos una temerosa Lucy, apretó el puño—Vamos a encontrarlos y a matarlos, así sea lo último que hagamos.

Todos asintieron. Su razón de vivir, estaba delante de ellos. Laxus no mencionó nada más, por no calentar más a esos mocosos. Era consciente de que eran capaces de atravesar incluso el infierno por sus propósitos. Un voto silencioso entre los diez daba como única salida al marcharse, y eso no era discutible.

—Juvia y yo iremos a buscar armas y municiones—Jellal se irguió, seguida de Juvia.

—Nos iremos al amanecer—Gray señaló a Laxus—Y tú te vas con Wendy, sin protestas.

Laxus desvió la mirada, mientras Wendy intentaba inmovilizarle las heridas más graves.

A punto estaban de salir de la habitación Jellal y Juvia, cuando fueron interceptados por un pelinegro, con el terror pintado en el rostro.

—Mest-san—Wendy de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal.

—El consejo está aquí—anunció, petrificado en su lugar—Vienen por nosotros.

¿Lo siguiente? Laxus se irguió, dejando a más de uno con la mandíbula abierta.

—Muevan sus culos. Nos largamos de aquí ahora.

Al parecer, huir les iba a costar más de lo que tenían pensado.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer :) ojalá les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo, críticas constructivas e ideas también sobre cómo debería desarrollar la historia, después de todo, ustedes son los lectores xD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **PD: Esta historia también está en Fanfic Es bajo el pseudónimo de Uchiha Mlanzziano. Las subo alternados.**


	2. 2 Ritual de Sangre

Hola, hola :D

Nuevo capítulo arriba :3 Espero que lo disfruten

Aclaración: Yo no escucho black metal, así que esta canción no es camisa de fuerza, a los que les gusta, pues bienvenidos sean. Es para evitar malos entendidos con los lectores que no escuchan este tipo de música. Yo sólo utilicé la letra con fines literarios.

 **Tracklist:**

 **1\. Blood Ritual - Samael** _(Introducción de Tártaros)_

* * *

El lugar estalló en pánico total. En cuanto se hubieron dado cuenta de que no eran los únicos allí, sembrar el caos no fue una cuestión tan difícil. El consejo de Fiore había logrado colarse, incluso después de que el lugar estuviese custodiado desde todas las entradas y posibles aberturas. Bueno, que no le extrañara a nadie encontrar a los centinelas muertos más tarde. En todas las direcciones había tumultos de gente intentado huir, mientras se desencadenaba una inevitable lucha con los uniformados.

—No podemos ir por abajo—Gray comenzó a examinar la ventana— ¿Y si la rompemos?

—Bien, entonces—Erza tomó el liderato por el momento—Es peligroso que vayamos todos juntos, así que tendremos que dividirnos para poder huir y luego nos veremos en cualquier otro lugar.

—Laxus se debe ir con Wendy y Mest al hospital—Gajeel se cruzó de brazos. Laxus inmediatamente hizo un mohín—Y no discutas, ricitos de oro.

—Tsk…—pero ajeno a su situación, Laxus se sentía horrible. No tenía escapatoria.

—Erza irá con Jellal por la calle de en frente. Natsu y Lucy, irán por detrás. Gray y Juvia, por el este. Gajeel y Levy, por el oeste. El camino al hospital está algo despejado, nos veremos allá en eso de una hora, y entonces cuando Laxus no corra peligro, iremos a Hargeon, ¿de acuerdo? —Mest ayudó a Laxus a colocarse en pie, rogando que pudiese llegar al auto sin problemas.

Todos asintieron sin pensar, y justo en ese momento, Juvia irrumpió en la habitación cargando un montón de morrales, seguida de Jellal, quien traía un semblante demasiado serio que al parecer ninguno notó, salvo Levy, lo cual sólo significaba malas noticias. Rápidamente se repartieron las armas y las municiones, y algunos que otros víveres, ya que tenían que irse de viaje cuanto antes, pero por lo general, debían robar para sobrevivir.

En pocos segundos, estuvieron listos para emprender la huida. Los gritos despavoridos todavía eran capaces de escucharse, incluso hasta se podía decir que los estaban masacrando a todos. Si se tardaban algún minuto más, ellos tampoco vivirían para contarlo. Gajeel y Mest acomodaron a Laxus— _cansado de gemir y protestar_ —sobre sus hombros, y así poderlo sacar. Lo que no contaban ellos fue con que, al poner un pie en el exterior, fueron nuevamente devueltos, retrocediendo con los rostros comprimidos por la confusión. Laxus levantó la vista, y entre sus cejas, reposaba el cañón de una escopeta cargada. Cuando quisieron reaccionar, fue tarde.

Alrededor de treinta hombres armados irrumpieron en la habitación, apuntándoles sin siquiera darles tiempo para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ellos, no siendo tan idiotas, también empuñaron sus armas, incluso sabiendo que era una estupidez puesto que los superaban en número.

—Vaya, vaya, Dreyar. ¿Intentando escapar?—la voz grave y empañada por el ruido se escuchó sin tantos preámbulos por todos los presentes en la habitación.

Expectantes ante aquél anuncio fuera de órbita, estuvieron atentos. El pequeño hombre se abrió espacio, con un puro encendido entre sus dedos. Era bajo, y utilizaba un traje a rayas y una capa azul, que era cogido por un símbolo. Un sombrero verde sobre tres triángulos superpuestos.

—Banaboster—Laxus pareció palidecer.

— ¿Quién? —Gajeel, que apuntaba con su escopeta y sujetaba a Laxus, no entendía nada.

El hombre, nombrado Banaboster por Laxus, acomodó sus lentes de sol en su sitio y lanzó una mirada al rubio, quien tenía cara de sostener una súplica mental hacia algo.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Dreyar? —Banaboster hizo caso omiso a todos los que se apuntaban entre sí, a punto de dispararse, y en cambio, sólo fijó su atención en Laxus.

—Necesito más tiempo—a todos les sorprendió el murmullo implorante que Laxus usó para decir aquellas palabras.

— ¿Más tiempo? —El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada— ¿Tienes si quiera idea de todo el tiempo que te he dado? No sé a qué te has dedicado desde entonces, pero no voy a perder el negocio que estoy a punto de cerrar por tu culpa, así que yo, de un modo u otro, vengo a cobrarte.

Aturdido, Laxus cerró los ojos. Si seguían tardándose ahí, iban a pillarlos a todos, y sería el fin. Apretando la mandíbula, decidió probar suerte.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Acordamos que hoy te daría el resto del dinero, pero surgieron complicaciones. Sólo necesito una semana más, y te entregaré hasta el último jewel—intentó explicar, pero su interlocutor sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

Natsu, observando la actitud reticente del hombre, empezaba a cabrearse.

—Laxus, ¿quién demonios es este baboso? ¿Por qué no nos podemos largar?

—Natsu…—Lucy intentó callar al pelirosa antes de que lo echara a perder. Ella, era la única que sabía el lío en que estaba metido Laxus.

—Hmph, ¿y por qué no los matamos? —sugirió Gray con una media sonrisa. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente, colocando incómodos a los treinta hombres que los rodeaban.

—No, no…—iba a tener que soltar el rollo, pensó el rubio, abatido—Estos son Twilight Ogre, y sólo vinieron por negocios.

—Así es—Banaboster sonrió socarronamente—Entonces Dreyar, ¿dónde están mis Jewels?

—Te lo he dicho, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo más—gruñó Laxus— ¿Acaso crees que el dinero cae del cielo?

Banaboster nada convencido, sólo le bastó chasquear los dedos, para que sus subordinados levantaran sus armas conjuntamente. Doce contra treinta no se veía muy justo.

—Lo siento por ti, chico, pero entonces tendré que matarlos—dijo, sin una gota de arrepentimiento o duda en su voz.

Los rostros crispados de desconcierto de sus amigos fueron como una patada en el hígado para Laxus, que sin fuerzas para protestar o luchar si quiera, sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Pero justo un segundo antes de que Banaboster emitiera la orden, una delicada mano tocó el hombro del rubio.

—Yo asumiré la deuda de Laxus—afirmó Lucy, apartándolo a él del líder de Twilight Ogre.

Sorprendido, Laxus sólo pudo parpadear, mientras los demás sólo desencajaban sus semblantes de la impresión.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La Heartfilia era consciente de que había metido un poco la pata, y fue lo primero que le había advertido Laxus seis años atrás, pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo iban a masacrar a sus amigos porque Laxus no iba a darle un gusto caprichoso a un bribón como lo era Banaboster y su estúpido gremio. Decidió que ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás y se encogió naturalmente de hombros.

—Lu-chan, ¿de qué hablas? —Levy no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Estás loca? Te van a matar—Gray hizo un mohín.

—Luce…—con su declaración, Natsu se había petrificado.

— ¿Qué rayos haces, niña? —fue el susurro que sólo ella escuchó. Y podía sentir la mirada asesina de Laxus sobre su espalda, pero ella no se movió, ni tampoco respondió.

Banaboster soltó la risa.

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Soy quién va a pagar por Laxus—dijo seria—El orden de los factores no afecta el producto, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no—el hombre la examinó, más que con curiosidad, con lascivia—Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso, dulzura?

— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Lucy apartó la mirada. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado. De lo contrario, su plan no funcionaría.

—Lucy, detente—amenazó el Dreyar en voz baja, ante la atónita mirada de todos sus compañeros—No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Sí lo sé—disparó ella de regreso— ¿Y bien?

—Ya que me estoy divirtiendo bastante, seré comprensivo con Dreyar, y le perdonaré una parte de la deuda—sonrió Banaboster—Por lo que sólo tendrás que darme cincuenta y cinco millones de Jewels.

No sabía si era por la impresión, o el tamaño de la cifra, pero sintió que comenzaban a temblarle las piernas.

 _¡¿Cincuenta y cinco millones?! ¿Qué diablos hizo Laxus con este tipo?_ —Lucy miró a todos lados, sacando cuentas. Aún poseía su herencia sin tocar, una herencia de la que ninguno de ellos sabía, salvo Laxus. Sí, tenía el dinero, lo que significaba que podían irse de ahí cuanto antes, y lo mejor, todos con vida. Se quedó estática cuando la hoja de la katana de Erza se interpuso delante.

—No hay trato. Así que tienes dos opciones—sentenció la pelirroja—Te vas y vives, o te quedas y mueres.

Un silencioso apoyo a Erza fue lo que siguió. Lo sabía, puesto que levantaron sus armas, sin ninguna vacilación, y además de que matar era demasiado sencillo para ellos. Pero, eso era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar Lucy.

—Aguarda, Erza—la detuvo Lucy, todavía maquinando en el fondo de su mente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo—Míralo de este modo; Tú necesitas el dinero, y nosotros necesitamos salir de aquí. Si a nosotros nos atrapan, entonces ya no podrás tener tus millones, por lo que tu única opción es la siguiente: déjanos ir, y mañana a primera hora te entregaré tu dinero.

— ¿Y cómo sé qué harás lo que dicen? —Banaboster entrecerró los ojos.

Lucy se enojó.

—No somos tan estúpidos como para saber que si no hacemos lo que quieres, pronto enviarás a otros por nuestra cabeza. Te pagaré, yo te doy mi palabra.

De un momento a otro, Laxus tosió y se derrumbó. De no haber sido por Gajeel y Mest, se habría dado de lleno con el suelo. Wendy reaccionó al instante.

—Ya empieza a manifestarse síntomas de falla multiorgánica—la pequeña peliazul intentó por todos los medios lograr que Laxus se calmara, pero no había mucho que se pudiera hacer—Hay que sacarlo de aquí, antes de que sea tarde.

—Muévete, maldito. ¿Qué no oíste a Lucy? ¡Muévete! —refunfuñó Gray.

Los hombres armados finalmente levantaron las armas y retrocedieron lentamente. Banaboster levantó las manos a la altura del pecho.

—Bien, bien. Es un trato, y más vale que no faltes a tu palabra, rubia, porque tengo queso para cazar ratas, ¿oíste?

Lucy asintió una vez, con los puños apretados.

—Mis hombres van a estar esperando en Crocus. Será mejor que no llegues tarde—y habiendo dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se retiró, bajo la vela de sus hombres.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy se permitió respirar. Aquello había sido aterrador.

—Tendré que cargarlo—anunció Gajeel, acomodando en sus hombros a Laxus, quien se sumió en la inconciencia a causa de la debilidad—Tienes que soltar un buen rollo, conejita.

Ella sólo atinó a sonreir nerviosa, mientras agarraba una pistola y se echaba un morral a la espalda.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso? —se quejó Gray, visiblemente confundido.

—Lo que sea que haya sido—intervino Jellal—No podemos quedarnos a discutir.

—Hay muchos más del consejo—la Loxar estaba viendo fijamente por la ventana—Juvia insiste en correr.

—Hmph, somos buenos huyendo—sonrió Gajeel.

Con Laxus inconsciente, y una amenaza palpable tras ellos ahora, debía moverse con demasiada precaución. Salir de allí y escapar era sólo una de las tantas cosas que debían hacer. Lo siguiente todavía era dudoso, y de eso, Natsu estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

 _ **Transilvania, Rumania.**_

Helada brisa soplando por todos los alrededores, despeinando la hierba muerta que no quiso nunca abandonar el árido suelo, como si ahí su alma descansara. Incluso, para las ramas muertas de los secos abetos, ya era un poco tarde y hacía demasiado frío. Sin mencionar que la brumosa oscuridad era conferida más tenebrosa al poblarse la región de una suave pero sombría neblina. Hasta los cocodrilos que descansaban sobre la orilla de las aguas negras parecían querer ir a casa ya.

El enorme castillo, de piedra sin tallar, llevaba demasiados años en ese terreno, adquiriendo solidificarse con aquellas tierras con el paso del tiempo. En gris y negro, como la noche y la neblina, siendo uno, compenetrados y sobreviviendo, desde luego. Las misteriosas paredes no parecían darse cuenta de que albergaban a un mal incluso que aterraría hasta al propio Lucifer. Siendo como eran, ambiciosos, temerarios y sanguinarios. Bañados con el escarlata tibio de sus enemigos, o de los que se atrevieron a cruzarse en su camino. E incluso, estando tan lejos, su poder y renombre los hacían dueños del mundo con tan sólo susurrar su nombre.

 _ **La vida, donde el sufrimiento es la única satisfacción**_

 _ **La tristeza de mis noches sin dormir**_

 _ **La angustia de estar solo contra todos**_

Los corredores, profundamente carcomidos por la danza gótica del paisaje, condujeron única y exclusivamente al paradero de los destinados a la grandeza y el poder, bendecidos bajo su propia mano con tanta gloria, que era difícil oponerse a tanta excelsitud.

 _ **Ritual de sangre, donde un ser humano**_

 _ **Da su vida por la mía**_

 _ **Derrama su sangre por la mía**_

Aquella gran sala, sólo embellecida con luces fantasmales que cruzaban la estancia de un lugar a otro, mientras los cuerpos que la habitaban se regodeaban en una sensual danza de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Tantas caricias y besos pasionales en un solo lugar, guiados por el estruendo casi sutil de la música.

 _ **Ahora voy a ser y será mío**_

 _ **Y vamos a ser uno por encima de su dios**_

Mard Geer sólo se contentaba con ver a sus aliados disfrutar de la velada. Todas las noches había un gran banquete, que servía de recordatorio a todos ellos quién era el que mandaba. Sí, no se quejaba de todo lo que tenía, pero definitivamente quería más, anhelaba más, ¿y lo cierto? Era que no se iba a detener.

 _ **Ritual de la sangre, la purificación de la sangre**_

 _ **Ritual de la sangre, la consagración total**_

Las féminas manos se deslizaron encima de su torso descubierto, como una caricia carnal. Él sonrió, a tiempo en que un par de húmedos labios tomaban posesión de su boca. Tampoco se negó a las atenciones que aquellas exóticas damas le brindaban. Mard Geer prefería su harem personalizado, pero siempre era bueno probar cosas nuevas. El beso apasionado continuó su rumbo, hasta convertirse en un enfrentamiento casi que afrodisíaco. Tantas sensaciones nuevas…

 _ **Mi espíritu se sumergió en la tormenta infernal del mal**_

 _ **Mi alma está atormentada por siempre**_

 _ **Tomar ventaja de este líquido viaje**_

 _ **Entregar su alma de las garras de la ignorancia**_

—Mard Geer-sama—la suave pero excitante voz hizo coro entre los reflejos de las paredes.

Él levantó una mano, y decepcionadas, las dos mujeres se levantaron de su regazo y le dejaron a solas con la nueva acompañante; una mujer esbelta, vistiendo el más fino satín, resaltando todos y cada uno de sus atributos femeninos, que exaltarían a un hombre en muchos sentidos, y él no se quedaba atrás, sólo que prefería mantener el trabajo lejos de las relaciones.

—Te escucho, querida—él sonrió galante, alzando una copa y bebiendo un sorbo.

—Ya se ha puesto en marcha los preparativos del baile—la chica balanceó su cabello verde por encima de su hombro con sensualidad.

—Excelente trabajo, Kyouka—felicitó Mard Geer, genuinamente complacido—Estamos un paso más cerca de lograrlo.

 _ **La muerte es la única manera de escapar de la miseria de la vida**_

 _ **La muerte es la única manera de alcanzar el poder supremo**_

— ¿A quiénes tendrá el placer de honrar con su presencia, señor? —preguntó ella, siendo precavida.

—Mmm, tienes razón. Para este baile he pensado en que por qué conformarnos con sólo una buena velada, cuando podremos obtener también diversión, ¿no te parece, querida Kyouka?

Él rió con verdadero humor, maquinando por completo que su plan era digno de condecoración.

 _ **La caricia de la hoja en la piel**_

 _ **Está despertando mis propios sueños crueles**_

 _ **Mira el líquido tan codiciado salir de su cuerpo**_

 _ **Mira el líquido sagrado se derrama fuera de sus heridas**_

— ¿Señor? —Kyouka no sabía a qué se refería.

—Quiero aquí a todos los gremios que puedas invitar—Mard Geer sonrió diabólico—Entre más puedas, mucho mejor. Y conociéndolos, no vendrán todos, por lo que tendremos mucho espacio y vigilancia sobre cada uno de ellos.

—Eso haré, señor—hizo una reverencia delante de Mard Geer y se dispuso a retirarse.

— ¿Kyouka?

— ¿Sí?

—Llama a las nueve puertas del demonio—se puso de espaldas, pero aun así, captar su chispa de diversión no fue difícil.

—Como usted ordene, Mard Geer-sama—y esbozando a su vez una sonrisa sádica, Kyouka desapareció, engullida por la oscuridad del corredor.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que el imperio que tanto había tardado en construir iba a gobernarlo todo, mientras siguiera jugando sus fichas de manera correcta. La carcajada de diversión no se hizo esperar.

 _ **Deja que tu mente se impregne**_

 _ **Por esta atracción loca**_

* * *

Chocaron contra una cesta de basura, derramándola en la acera, pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse. Hasta tropezó, pero ella le cogió de la mano y no lo dejó caer.

—Cielos, Natsu—gimió, jadeando e irritada—Has chocado con casi todo en el parque.

—Vamos, Luce, ¿qué esperabas? Estamos corriendo como un par de locos—el pelirosa sonrió ampliamente—No somos intangibles.

Lucy no replicó, pero fue imposible no sonreír. Natsu definitivamente sabía cómo aligerar el ambiente. Se arrojaron violentamente a un matorral que cubría completamente sus cuerpos, y estando dentro de la planta, se permitieron tomar un respiro.

—Oye, Luce, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿No deberíamos ir hacia el hospital, como los demás? —en el suelo, y con el incómodo matorral sobre ellos, Natsu se dio el lujo de cruzar los brazos tras su cabeza.

La aludida todavía tenía problemas para recuperar el aliento. Desde que salieron a patadas y empujones del refugio, corrieron indiscriminadamente en dirección contraria al hospital de Magnolia, hacia dónde se dirigían los demás. ¿La razón?

—Bueno, tenemos que recoger el dinero para los de Twilight Ogre, ¿recuerdas?

—Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué mentiste de esa forma?

— ¿Mentir?

—Sí. No tenemos ese montón de dinero.

Lucy quería dispararse en la cabeza. Natsu podría pretender que era un idiota todo el tiempo, pero definitivamente él sí sabía dónde estaba parado.

—Además—bostezó, aburrido— ¿Dónde estamos?

O quizás no.

—Eh, sólo estamos tomando un atajo—dijo, para despistarlo. Todavía no estaba preparada para decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo—Y no estaba mintiendo.

Alcanzó a ver a través del matorral que el cajero más cercano estaba después de unas cuantas millas. Sólo tenía que convencer a Natsu de esperarla aquí y entonces esperaba que no notara la treta.

—Mmm…—el pelirosa miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Pensando cosas…—Tengo hambre.

Lucy casi cae de bruces. Miró al cielo, afligida. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día, en que no tendría que correr hacia todos lados, y poniendo a sus amigos en peligro? Sí, porque muchas cosas que les pasaban a ellos, era sólo su culpa, y ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Sintió una gran mano rodear una de las suyas.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Natsu la observó con profunda preocupación. A ella le conmovió que se preocupara por ella, pero en realidad eso sólo lo hacía más difícil de llevar.

—No, nada—le sonrió con afecto—Terminemos rápido para ir con Laxus e irnos lejos de aquí.

Natsu asintió, incorporándose y adquiriendo una mirada seria, también devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Tenlo por seguro que así va a ser, Luce.

Y de un salto, atravesar la verja y correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia su destino ahora parecía sólo una pequeñez, comparado con lo que estaba por venir.


	3. 3 Hijos Pródigos

Hola, muchachos.

Siento mucho haberme tardado, de veras, es que estaba de vacaciones xD

Al volver recordé que tenía muchos pendientes, así que vamos paso a paso, ¿sí?

Muchas gracias a Jem y a Lucy por los comentarios. Los compenso con éste capítulo.

 **1\. Saratoga - Perro traicionero.**

 **2\. Linkin Park - Lying from you.**

* * *

La incómoda e incandescente luz blanca iba a terminar por quemarle las retinas, si es que ya no se había quedado ciego. Se removió incómodo sobre su cama, en un intento por incorporarse. Intento que quedó frustrado al notar la dolorosa punzada que recorrió su abdomen. Maldito hospital, rabiaba mentalmente desde que había despertado. No sabía qué hora era ni cómo había llegado. Sólo fue consciente de su propia debilidad y de la venda que recorría casi todo su torso, además de los mil electrodos pegados a su frente, sienes y pecho, y ni qué decir de las intravenosas en su antebrazo. Laxus pensó que lo mejor ahora era esperar a que alguno de sus amigos entrara para sacarlo de aquella maldita pocilga. No tenían tiempo para andarlo perdiendo con él, les había dicho hasta el cansancio. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando escuchó el chasquido del pomo de la puerta, dando paso a dos figuras que charlaban entre sí en voz baja. Entonces su tenso cuerpo se dio el lujo de relajarse visiblemente.

—Vaya, te ves horrible—se rio disimuladamente Gray, sentándose al pie de la cama donde se encontraba el rubio, mirándolo de mala manera.

—Es su forma de decir que nos alegra que ya estés bien—Lucy, junto a Gray, le sonrió de forma afectiva.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió Laxus casi que de manera brusca. Casi.

—Bueno, luego de que te desmayaras como damisela en apuros, Gajeel te hizo el favor de traerte hasta aquí, princesita—el moreno hizo la demostración cómica con sus manos—Y entonces Wendy movió a todos sus contactos en el hospital y te operaron de inmediato. Incluso ella estuvo en tu operación. Ahora mismo debe estar en la cafetería con los demás.

—¿Wendy? —Laxus se extrañó—Sólo tiene diecisiete años.

—Ya sabes que Jellal se quedó con la patria potestad de ella, después de lo que pasó—Lucy hizo un gesto de obviedad—Y él la envió a Cambridge a estudiar medicina. De hecho, ya es doctora. Actualmente está haciendo una especialización. ¿No lo sabías?

—…No…—el rubio debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido. Todo esto debió pasar durante los seis años que habían decidido separarse para cubrir más terreno. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad, y estaba tan enfrascada en sus estudios como estaba dispuesta a seguir con ellos con su plan. Su venganza personalizada. Tendría que darle las gracias después.

—Al parecer, te tendrás que quedar en observación un par de horas más—agregó el Fullbuster, con tono desdeñoso.

—¿Un par de horas? No tenemos un par de horas—gruñó con irritación.

—Laxus, entiende que estás recién operado, y si te sacamos así, corres riesgo de poner en peligro tu vida—trató de conciliar la rubia, para luego agregar: —Nuevamente.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dejó caer contra las almohadas, mientras pensaba una rápida forma de salir de aquello. No pensaba quedarse. Que le cortaran un huevo si no era cierto. Gray enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad tenemos tanta prisa?

—Sí, la hay—cortó inmediatamente Laxus. Pero mientras decía eso, una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente. Una idea que servía para dos cosas—Gray.

—¿Mmm? —el aludido levantó la mirada con aburrimiento.

—Dile a Wendy que firme mi alta—declaró Laxus, justo el momento cuando Lucy y Gray iban a protestar al tiempo—Si ella es doctora, me puede ayudar en caso de que me suceda algo, cosa que definitivamente no va a pasar.

Gray le lanzó una mirada endeble a Lucy. Realmente no era tan mala idea.

—Laxus—Lucy suspiró, pero la mirada que él le dedicó le sirvió para entender que Gray debía largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Al parecer el moreno no había captado la indirecta, puesto que se levantó con desgarbada lentitud y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Le avisaré a los demás que ya estás despierto.

Laxus torció un mohín.

—Gray.

Éste sólo miró por encima de su hombro, viendo la mirada desaprobatoria del rubio.

—Ponte una camisa, ¿quieres? Esto es un hospital, maldito incauto.

—¿Cuándo…? —se sorprendió al notar su torso desnudo. Realmente nunca recordaba dónde dejaba su ropa. Pensando aquello, se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—Maldito imbécil—se quejó el rubio. Lucy sólo atinó a sonreir levemente. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando Laxus posó una seria mirada sobre ella—Y tú, te dije que dejaras de meter las narices donde no te llamaban. ¿Eres siquiera consiente del problema en el que estás metida?

—Sinceramente, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nos iban a matar—se defendió la Heartfilia, con las manos en alto.

—Banaboster no es de los que se conforman con unas cuantas monedas.

Emitiendo un suspiro lastimero, Lucy metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta, asegurándose de que nadie la estaba viendo salvo él. Ella sujetaba un grueso fajo de billetes ante la atónita y desencajada mirada de Laxus.

—¡Acaso estás…!

—Tengo cómo sacarte de esto. Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí.

—¿Qué no entiendes que haciendo esto, es mucho más fácil de que te descubran?

—Lo sé—hundiendo los hombros en rendición, se apretó el puente de la nariz—Pero Laxus, ¿hasta cuándo? Ya no tengo forma de seguir escondiéndome. Creo que incluso tártaros ya saben que…

—Ni por un condenado demonio, ¿me oíste? —el ácido desprecio con el que Laxus se refirió a ellos, bastó para hacer callar a la rubia—Mientras yo viva, eso no va a pasar.

Un tenso silencio recorrió la habitación. Lucy no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Quizá Laxus tenía razón, se había equivocado y esperaba con todo su ser que nada malo pasara.

—Natsu iba contigo—habló nuevamente Laxus; ésta vez, parecía muy cansado—¿Te deshiciste de él?

—No fue muy difícil, sobretodo porque había tipos del consejo de ése lado de la ciudad—ni siquiera quería recordar lo que había pasado.

Laxus torció el gesto. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el estúpido obsesionado con el fuego se había cargado a todos esos patanes.

—Entre menos gente sepa, mucho mejor. Por ahora, lo mejor es salir de Magnolia cuanto antes. Dile a los demás mientras salgo de aquí.

Lucy no hizo esfuerzo de protesta alguno. Asintió una sola vez, y luego de asegurarse de que Laxus se encontraba bien, salió de la habitación, dejando al Dreyar sumido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

El enorme reloj de la pared del fondo marcaba el inicio de las cinco de la madrugada, una hora nada común para haber movimiento en un hospital, o a lo mejor sí. La gente en los pasillos charlaba en voz baja, caminando de aquí para allá, cruzando de una habitación a otra, al igual que los pacientes. El único lugar más o menos en calma en aquellos momentos era la cafetería. Uno que otro visitante se encontraba con un café en las manos a la espera de noticias de algún familiar suyo, cosa que tampoco era ajena a los jóvenes de aspecto cansado que se congregaban en la esquina más alejada del lugar. Erza se había ofrecido a llevar a Natsu con Wendy; al llegar, sólo bastó ver su camiseta manchada de sangre y su rostro hecho un desastre para saber que ya se había metido en otro lío. La ahora doctora Marvell lo había convencido para limpiar sus heridas mientras le contaba todo sobre el estado de Laxus, cosa que él aceptó no de muy buena gana.

Así que, mientras la espera, un aburrido Gajeel jugueteaba distraídamente con una moneda sobre la mesa, ignorando todas las palabras que su compañera de mesa le estaba dirigiendo.

—…y es más factible de que nos encuentren—al ver que su interlocutor se encontraba muy ocupado con una moneda, Juvia decidió llamar su atención de forma brusca—¿Sabes? Creo que por la forma en cómo se ríe Levy-san, podría asegurar que es muy interesante lo que le dicen.

Al escuchar el nombre de Levy, Gajeel irguió la cabeza y se giró violentamente hacia la dirección de la mencionada, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla con un ceño de seriedad, mientras atendía con atención la charla de Jellal y Mest, quienes al parecer discutían algo junto a ella, en una mesa más alejada que la de ellos.

Escuchó la risita proveniente de su compañera, y la mirada envenenada que le dirigió bastaba para enviar a diez metros bajo tierra a cualquiera.

—No es gracioso, Juvia—se quejó irritado, volviendo su atención a la moneda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de ella? —la peliazul hizo un gesto pensativo—¿Un año, tal vez dos? Juvia cree que ya es tiempo de que se lo digas.

—No digas estupideces—gruñó Gajeel—¿Por qué iba a gustarme alguien como ella? Es una completa molestia. Más bien repíteme qué era lo que decías.

Juvia sonrió abiertamente, pero decidió no molestar más al moreno, quien ya parecía a punto de explotar. Lo consideraba una especie de hermano mayor. Juntos, habían escapado y sobrevivido luego de casi ser asesinados por los que creían ser familia suya, los del gremio Phantom Lord.

—Juvia te decía que cuando Laxus-san se recupere, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? los demás saben que quedarse en un solo lugar es malo, porque nos descubren.

—A un lugar bien lejos, donde no nos jodan más, y podamos continuar nuestra búsqueda.

Fue una respuesta escueta y simple, pero que bastó para calmar las malas sensaciones que tenía la peliazul. En ese mismo momento, la mesa contigua a la de ellos estaba sumida en la más incómoda de las discusiones.

—Lo hice, de verdad que sí—un colérico Mest se revolvía el cabello con impaciencia—Hablé con ellos. No pensé que enviarían a todos.

—¿Sí? Bueno, si hubieses hecho un mejor trabajo, los del consejo no nos habrían visto tan rápido—Jellal, enojado hasta la médula, se contuvo de darle un puñetazo a la mesa—Demasiado tenemos con que hayan ido a perseguirnos al refugio ¿Y si nos vieron con ellos? No solo estamos condenados nosotros, sino que también los estamos condenando a ellos.

—Ah, ¿esto es culpa mía entonces porque Lahar se negó a escucharme? —Mest, más que sentirse ofendido, se irritó sobremanera.

—Pues eres el más cercano al capitán de la guardia—dijo Jellal, como si fuese obvio—Pudiste haber hecho que no nos persiguieran.

—Serás…

—Chicos, si de culpa hablamos, la culpa la tenemos los tres—intervino Levy, con la mirada perdida en la mesa—Los tres somos parte del consejo, queramos o no.

Ambos decidieron dejar la discusión en un punto muerto, pensando sobre cómo saldrían de esa.

—Soy el siguiente en ir a dar un reporte—Jellal soltó un suspiro desganado—Intentaré hacer que se centren en algún caso más interesante que perseguir a los fugados de Fairy Tail.

—Hará falta un milagro—sintiendo la vista cansada, Mest cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

El tenso silencio que se había formado entre los tres fue roto cuando Levy dijo con algo parecido a la derrota:

—¿Qué pasará cuando ellos se enteren de que hacemos parte del consejo que durante todo este tiempo los ha estado persiguiendo para matarlos?

Quizá ninguno de los tres se había detenido a pensar en ese 'pequeño' detalle. Jellal y Mest se lanzaron una mirada demasiado pesada para su gusto.

—No se enterarán—Jellal se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si lo hacen? —insistió Levy.

—Creo que es algo exagerado pensar en eso ahora. Estamos centrados en encontrar a tártaros, ¿no? Eso deberá ser suficiente para ser nuestra coartada.

Mest no dijo nada. Debía admitir que realmente era una posibilidad cruda sobre ello. Sin embargo, por la paz mental de los tres, debía dejarlo de inmediato. Al quedar el silencio, sólo era apreciado el leve ruido de las conversaciones ajenas y las suaves canciones que transmitía los altavoces de la cafetería a un volumen moderado. Lo que los sacó de su ensoñación, fue la extraña melodía con una dura letra que no les sentó muy bien a ninguno de ellos.

 **No quiero hacer canciones**

 **sobre amor y paz, no hay razón.**

 **Me siento incapaz de volver a engañar.**

 **Dentro de mí hay algo**

 **que no sé explicar, es mortal.**

 **Como un desgarro de rabia interior**

 **es una espina en el corazón.**

 **Fuiste tú quien mentía**

 **Despreciando mi amistad.**

 **Convirtiendo el cielo en el infierno**

 **y ahora todo acabó.**

 **Perro traidor, no vales nada**

 **siembras veneno al hablar.**

 **Reventarás, y tus entrañas**

 **para los buitres serán.**

Desconcertados, lo único que hicieron fue ver el lugar de donde provenía la enérgica música, demasiado enérgica para estar en la cafetería de un hospital.

—Supongo que eso es lo que nos pasará si algún día lo descubren—mencionó Mest con un tono amargo.

—Al menos colocan buena música aquí—levantándose, el peliazul decidió ir a tomar aire fresco. Si seguía soportando aquello, se suicidaría.

Sintiéndose cohibida, Levy estuvo a punto de imitar los pasos de Jellal, pero su acción se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Lucy por un lado de la cafetería, y a Natsu, Erza y Wendy, secundados por Gray, del otro lado de la misma. Los restantes no tardaron en tomar lugar junto a ellos en el centro de la cafetería.

—¿Y Laxus? —preguntó Jellal, sin rodeos.

—Me pidió que le diera de alta—musitó Wendy—Así podríamos irnos rápido.

—Quiere que nos marchemos de Magnolia—murmuró Lucy, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

—¿Ahora? ¿Y hacia dónde? —refutó Natsu. No le hacía mucha gracia eso.

—¿Realmente importa? —se quejó Gray—Sólo tenemos que limitarnos a salir de aquí.

—Con todo el consejo detrás de nosotros, no parece mala idea—Levy se revolvió incómoda en su lugar. Sentía que llevaba la palabra 'culpable' grabada en la frente.

—Aguarda un segundo—Gajeel los detuvo—¿Olvidaron el numerito de la conejita en el refugio? No sólo tenemos que ocuparnos del consejo, sino que un matón también está detrás de nosotros.

—Cierto, y aun nos debes una explicación—secundó Erza.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, yo les dije que me encargaría de eso—Lucy soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Eso no sonó muy convincente—intervino Mest—Además, Laxus también hace parte de toda esta situación. Bien podría aparecer en cualquier minuto.

—Más bien en cualquier segundo—ante la advertencia de Juvia, el grupo completo no tardó en volverse.

Sin signos evidentes de haber salido recientemente de una operación, Laxus atravesó la puerta de la cafetería de un manotón, completamente vestido. Su ceño pronunciado sólo les avisó a los demás que se encontraba de pésimo humor.

—Si ya terminaron de charlar, nos podemos ir—dijo, con su ya acostumbrado tono seco y demandante.

—Iré por las llaves—silenciosamente, Erza apoyaba la idea de Laxus.

Los demás sólo siguieron a la pelirroja que encabezaba la marcha hasta la salida.

Las amables palabras de Wendy bastaron para calmar al alterado personal médico, quien al ver al enorme rubio rondar los pasillos como si nada se alertaron sobremanera. La camioneta parqueada a las afueras del hospital los esperaba. Su plan era ir a Hargeon, y según Laxus y Lucy, pasar por Crocus y quitarse a Banaboster de encima, para luego ir al primer lugar al que se les ocurriera. Gray y Natsu se arrojaban entre ellos el equipaje, acomodándolo lo más rápido que podían en el platón de la camioneta.

—Supongo que está todo listo—Gray se limpió las manos al acabar, bajando de un salto.

—¿Nos podemos largar ya? —Natsu ya comenzaba a experimentar el mal humor que el viajar en vehículo suponía, sin mencionar el tremendo mareo que se ganaría.

—Hey, ¿se van tan pronto?

La voz, que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, les tomó con la guardia baja. Natsu y Gray, siendo los primeros en escucharla, se quedaron descolocados al notar a quién pertenecía la voz. Los demás, pronto siguieron el rastro, y su reacción fue inmediatamente igual a la de los otros dos. Justo frente a ellos se encontraba parqueada una enorme Ford Raptor negra, en el cual estaba inmortalizado con pintura brillante el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

Apretando la mandíbula, Laxus dio por perdida toda esperanza.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó en voz baja.

—Tranquilo, que yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, maldito fanfarrón—la voz socarrona provenía de una joven de melena castaña sentada en capó de la Raptor, perdida completamente en una botella de Jack Daniels.

—¿Kana? —Erza fue la primera en salir del sorpresivo trance—Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Impedir que escapen por segunda vez, por supuesto—agregó la castaña, dejándose ir en una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Alguien sería tan amable de quitarle la botella? —junto a Kana, un joven de pulcro traje negro y el cabello verde recogido en una coleta se pronunció. Laxus frunció el ceño. Freed había decidido venir con el 'equipo de liberación'.

—No debimos traer a Kana así de ebria como está—Bisca también se encontraba allí, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por quitarle la botella a Kana. Alzack, detrás de ella, sólo podía negar una y otra vez.

—Déjenla, se encuentra bien—sonrió con burla un enorme hombre enfundando en una larga chaqueta de cuero.

—Maldición, Gildartz, actúa como su padre por una sola vez en la vida—reprendió Alzack, en un intento por tomar nuevamente la situación en las manos.

—¡Gildartz! —a ninguno de los presentes les sorprendió la forma inesperada— _más bien esperada_ —de reaccionar de Natsu quien, al notar al hombre, salió disparado—¡Ya vas a ver, cabrón!

Ante la amenaza emitida por el pelirosa, Gildartz no pudo evitar echarse a reír a todo pulmón. Se compadecía del pobre muchacho. Natsu corrió hacia él con el puño preparado para demoler una pared si él quería, y a punto estuvo de golpear su blanco, pero el castaño, con una sonrisa maliciosa, evitó su puñetazo con demasiada ventaja. Y no contento con ello, le sujetó del brazo y no hizo mucho esfuerzo antes de enviarlo a volar hacia un matorral cercano. Las carcajadas de Gajeel y Gray explotaron hasta más no poder. Lucy hizo un gesto de dolor, mientras observaba a Wendy, quien suspiraba con rendición.

—Ahí van las heridas nuevamente.

Sin dejar de reírse, Gildartz se acercó al matorral y ayudó al ahora adolorido Natsu a ponerse en pie.

—Chico, todavía te faltan años luz para igualarme—se jactó en medio de carcajadas—¿No lo puedes olvidar? Eso pasó hace seis años.

—Tsk, ya verás, te patearé el culo por ello algún día—gruñó Natsu, limpiándose la tierra de la ropa—Lanzarme a una fosa llena de tiburones no es gracioso.

—Pensé que querías aprender a nadar como los hombres—Gildartz, incapaz de ser serio, sólo palmeó el hombro del chico, para luego volver sobre sus pasos hacia la Raptor.

Pero sin tener en cuenta su eterna lucha contra Gildartz, Natsu intentaba recordar por qué sus compañeros de gremio estaban allí en el hospital con ellos.

¿Por qué…por qué…por qué?

—Seis años de ausencia ya ha sido suficiente—Freed Justine era una de las personas más tranquilas y menos revoltosas de todo el gremio. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Laxus, la cuestión cambia un poco. Eso explicaba por qué se encontraba allí.

Ah, cierto. Ya lo recordaba. Hacía seis años prácticamente habían dejado el gremio para poder concentrarse en cazar a tártaros, cosa a la que su maestro se oponía rotundamente.

—El viejo ha ordenado su inmediato regreso—afirmó Gildartz, con una sonrisa ladina.

—Se va a armar una grande—a su vez, Kana sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Natsu, con un deje de molestia.

—Bueno, Warren estaba algo deprimido porque cada vez que daba con su ubicación, ustedes aparecían en otro lado—Bisca se encogió de hombros—Hasta que el maestro Makarov habló con el consejo, pudimos rastrearlos sin problemas.

—Creí que lo estábamos haciendo bien—bromeó Gajeel al oído de Gray, quien se burló también.

—Como sea, la cuestión es que el maestro ha estado hablando con el consejo, y que ustedes se peleen con ellos no colabora mucho, ¿saben? —Alzack levantó las manos en gesto conciliador—Así que tienen que regresar con nosotros ahora.

—Me rehúso—cortó Laxus, antes que de otro pudiese hablar.

—Si te detienes a pensarlo un segundo…—murmuró Erza por lo bajo, tratando de evitar que el rubio hiciese una locura.

—Los podemos llevar a la fuerza—dijo Freed en tono neutro, y al juzgar por la sonrisa diabólica que esbozaba Gildartz mientras sonaba sus nudillos, no estaban bromeando.

—Gajeel, Gray y yo podemos con Gildartz—sugirió Natsu con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No están pensando en pelear en serio, ¿o sí? —Lucy era consciente de que esto iba a acabar mal.

—Es muy en serio—Levy esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Juvia alternaba la mirada confusa entre Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Gildartz, quienes tenían mirada de querer asesinarse entre los cuatro. Por otro lado, Jellal no podía dejar de imaginar por qué Makarov había pedido ayuda al consejo, y de eso también se había dado cuenta Mest.

Freed suspiró con cansancio, y miró por encima de su hombro a Bisca, quien extendió la mano para que Alzack le pasara una Desert Eagle. Kana soltó una risita desdeñosa justo el momento en que se escuchó el ahogado disparo. Incrédulos, todos observaron a Bisca.

—¿Qué? —se defendió la aludida.

—Dime que no acabas de disparar frente a un hospital—Wendy no tuvo que girarse para saber que la alarma del hospital se había activado.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparecieran por todos lados los soldados del consejo.

—Ups—acabándose el último trago, Kana se limpió la boca y arrojó la botella tras ella—Ahora no tienen más opción que venir por las buenas.

—Una hora, en el gremio—fue lo último que dijo Freed, antes de abordar la enorme camioneta junto a los demás y alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquél lugar, dejando atrás a diez jóvenes sorprendidos y uno a punto de maldecir hasta el cansancio.

—¿Qué es peor? ¿Enfrentarnos a mil hombres del consejo o al maestro? —Lucy dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire.

—Juvia sugiere ir al gremio.

—Buena idea—secundó Gray sin rechistar.

Los demás tampoco parecían muy contentos con la idea de tener que enfrentarse nuevamente al consejo, así que volver al gremio era la única opción que les quedaba. Sin perder más tiempo, abordaron en tiempo récord el vehículo. Laxus, aun mostrándose reacio a cooperar, reaccionó cuando le tomaron del brazo.

—Podemos lidiar con el maestro—le aseguró Erza, tirando de él—Con el consejo no.

Haciendo un mohín, al rubio no le quedó más opción que acatar las palabras de la pellirroja y asentir.

* * *

Debían agradecer el hecho de que a esa hora las calles estuviesen desoladas, salvo por unos que otros vendedores. Bien, a las seis de la mañana a todos les gustaría estar bien envueltos en una cama, ¿no? Incluso les extrañaba que no hubiese oficiales del consejo esperando en la puerta. Lo cierto era que, ellos no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban.

—Oye, ¿qué se supone que es éste lugar? —Gray enarcó una ceja, comenzando a enojarse.

—Eh…el GPS dice que esto es Fairy Tail…—Levy observó su iPhone con confusión. El bendito aparato los había llevado al lugar incorrecto.

—No me jodas—refunfuñó Gajeel—¿Desde cuándo el gremio tiene dinero para algo como esto?

Laxus frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a ver la estructura delante de ellos. Estaban delante de una enorme figura arquitectónica con fachada contemporánea de color plateado, que refulgía desde todas las esquinas. El edificio se alzaba en tres pisos cáusticos, con enormes ventanales polarizados, ocultado completamente el movimiento interno a cualquier curioso.

—¿Realmente estamos perdidos? Corremos mucho riesgo quedándonos aquí afuera—Lucy miró a todos los lados de la calle. Como a los demás, le preocupaba que cualquier soldado del consejo se apareciera repentinamente.

—Maldición—gruñó Natsu, cruzándose de brazos—¿No pudieron darnos la dirección nuevamente? Les patearé el culo cuando los vea.

—Muy bien, creo que no perdemos nada echando un vistazo—decidió Erza, encaminándose hasta la puerta del edificio.

—Aguarda, Erza. ¿Y si es una trampa? —razonó Jellal.

La pelirroja frenó en seco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Mest le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

—Somos fugitivos, ¿no? —Jellal se encogió de hombros—Nos están buscando. ¿Y si dentro hay soldados del consejo?

—No lo creo—murmuró Laxus.

Todos le miraron con atención.

—El viejo y el gremio tendrán miles de defectos, pero no son unos traicioneros—el rubio guardó las manos en los bolsillos—Han pasado seis años. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos.

—Bien, Laxus-san tiene razón—secundó Wendy.

—¿Desde cuándo Laxus se volvió un Mahatma Gandhi? —Gray hizo un gesto pensativo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Laxus.

—Muy bien, sigamos adelante.

Erza empujó la puerta del edificio, seguida de los demás, encontrándose con recibidor espacioso y luminoso, pero vacío. Las paredes estaban desprovistas de toda decoración. Era como si estuviese completamente nuevo.

—Juvia comienza a creer que realmente estamos perdidos—hizo un mohín lastimero.

—Tsk, qué pérdida de tiempo—rezongó Gajeel.

Justo en aquel momento, las puertas metálicas en un costado de la sala se abrieron. Hubo murmullos y grandes risas que llenaron la estancia.

—Ah, te gané nuevamente—Kana se apoyó contra las puertas, ida en risa—Dame mi dinero.

—¿Eh? Pero tú dijiste que vendrían aquí sin dudar—Bickslow también se rió a carcajadas—A mí me parece que se ven muy dudosos.

—Vaya, mira eso. Ya no reconocen su propio gremio—la castaña lanzó la botella hacia atrás irguiéndose. Sin ningún problema, Bickslow la atrapó.

—¿Jhonnie Walker? —se alisó el cabello azul hacia atrás, riendo—Rayos, Kana. Te vas a acabar la reserva nuevamente.

—Les estoy haciendo un favor—se defendió la aludida.

Los jóvenes ni siquiera se molestaron en sorprenderse ante la escena.

—Parece que sí estamos en el lugar correcto—murmuró Levy en voz baja.

—¿Quieres explicar qué demonios está pasando? —Laxus avanzó un par de zancadas, enfrentando directamente a Kana. Ella ladeó una sonrisita de suficiencia. Luego su mirada se alternó hacia Bickslow, quien le saludaba con una mano—Es bueno verte, Bickslow.

—Laxus, amigo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

—Seis años—respondió el rubio—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el gremio, duh—dijo Kana, haciéndoles señales para que entraran con ellos al ascensor—La droga hace magia, ¿ah?

Todos se volvieron de manera brusca hacia la castaña, quien había estallado en risas.

—Es broma—se secó una lágrima—Nos sacamos la lotería.

—¿Es literal o figurativo? —inquirió Erza.

—Figurativo, obvio—Bickslow sonrió—Las casas de apuestas vetaron al maestro hace dos años.

Emitiendo gruñidos de inconformidad, los jóvenes se acomodaron como pudieron en el ascensor. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron con un suave chasquido. Kana presionó comandos en el tablero, y comenzaron a ascender.

—¿Y bien? Tenemos derecho a saber qué diablos hacemos aquí—dijo Natsu.

—El maestro quiere hablar con ustedes—se sinceró Kana—Ya que ustedes se largaron, nos vimos obligados a buscarles reemplazo.

—¿Reemplazo? —preguntaron al unísono.

Bickslow rio de nueva cuenta.

—¿De dónde creen que salió el dinero?

Cuando los altavoces emitieron un bip, las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Kana y Bickslow encabezaron la marcha, pero los otros no fueron capaces de moverse durante un rato. Una extensa sala se abría paso delante de ellos; varias mesas grupales se encontraban repartidas a través de la extensión, llenas con lo que parecían ser copas y botellas vacías, además de comida regada por todos lados. Las luces neón de colores estaban encendidas y dibujaban un halo brillante por allí por donde pasaban. Una gigantesca barra lateral de luces y llena hasta decir no más de copas de todos los tamaños y para todas las bebidas. Detrás, toda una reserva licorera que haría gemir de satisfacción a los amantes del alcohol.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado nada—dijo Mest, ganándose la aprobación de Kana.

—Lo usual, ya sabes. De día, somos un gremio, pero de noche, somos uno de los bares locales más visitados.

—¿Cómo demonios dejan entrar a cualquier gente? —Gray se sorprendió. ¿qué acaso los estándares de seguridad habían bajado?

—Claro que no. Elfman no deja pasar a todo el mundo.

—¿Elfman? ¿Quién rayos es Elfman? —saltó Natsu.

—Reemplazo—se burló Bickslow.

—Hmph, habrá que ver qué tan bueno es el chico—siseó Gajeel.

Luego de haber dejado atrás la barra, el grupo se encaminó hacia adelante.

—¿No hay nadie aquí? —preguntó Lucy, al darse cuenta de que prácticamente eran los únicos allí.

—Nop. Los demás llegan después de ocho de la mañana. Mira se había apiadado de los demás y deja que lleguen más tarde.

—¿Y ahora quién es la tal Mira? ¿A cuánta gente trajeron para que nos reemplazara? —exigió saber Natsu nuevamente.

—Cierto, ustedes no saben nada—Bickslow deslizó una sonrisa—El maestro se los explicará, ya verán.

Erza había bajado la vista al suelo, pensativa. ¿A cuántos cambios iban a tener que atenerse?

Laxus, sin embargo, había fruncido el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba?

—Woah, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Al caminar unos cuantos metros, a la vista había aparecido una enorme plataforma al fondo, llena más reflectores de neón, amplificadores inmensos, una gigantesca pantalla detrás y una pequeña mesa que sobresalía justo en medio.

—Una tornamesa—dijeron Gajeel y Juvia al tiempo; él con obviedad, ella con alegría.

—Ah, sí. Eso es tuyo, Juvia—le dijo Kana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se exaltó la peliazul.

—Es muy difícil encontrar buenos Dj's, ¿sabes? —Kana le guiñó el ojo—Ya no tendremos que perder tanto tiempo intentando encontrar uno.

—¿Por qué el maestro decidió reformar el…gremio de esta forma? —preguntó Jellal con curiosidad.

—Por diversión—respondió Bickslow—Por allá hay un octágono. También se hacen apuestas.

—¿Cómo? —Natsu y Gray salieron disparados como locos al escuchar al peliazul.

En efecto, el octágono estaba cercado, erguido sobre una plataforma. Los espectadores podrían disfrutar de una buena pelea desde cualquier ángulo. Sí que definitivamente habían remodelado el gremio.

—Rayos, eso está de lujo—reconoció Natsu. Ya se imaginaba así mismo rompiendo caras y pateando culos allí dentro.

—Pronto podrán conocer el resto. Buen trabajo Kana, Bickslow.

La voz provino de un lugar no muy lejos. Una puerta negra se hallaba en la última pared de la sala, y junto a ella, un hombre pequeño con una espesa barba aguardaba junto a la puerta. El ambiente de la sala pasó a ser tenso.

—Que se diviertan, chicos—y entre risas, Kana y Bickslow dieron vuelta sobre sus pies y se alejaron.

Los jóvenes se miraban entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lo cierto era que habían ignorado una orden directa de su maestro seis años atrás, por lo que suponían que debía de seguir enojado. Erza fue la primera en dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Maestro.

—Pueden ahorrarse la explicación, no los llamé para esto—Makarov dio media vuelta e ingresó a la habitación tras la puerta en completo silencio.

Hubo un suspiro resignado en conjunto.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—dijo Laxus con cansancio.

No queriendo darle a Makarov otro motivo para que se enojara con ellos, ingresaron de uno en uno en la habitación, cerrando la puerta al final.

Incluso aquella oficina era nueva. Grande, como todo lo nuevo en el gremio, tapizada de un suave blanco en las paredes, llenas de fotografías de diversos momentos a lo largo del gremio, y un mobiliario de cuero negro. En el centro, había un escritorio de lo que parecía ser caoba pulido, y una silla de ejecutivos.

—Acaba con esto de una buena vez, viejo—musitó Gray al final, no pudiendo contener tanta tensión.

Makarov se había sentado y había apoyado su peso contra el espaldar, teniendo una vista panorámica de los jóvenes de pie delante de él. Un fruncido seco fue su respuesta.

—¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo, y haciendo qué? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Sabes dónde hemos estado y lo que hacíamos. Te lo dijimos y además parecía que tenías a Warren detrás de nosotros.

—¿Persiguiendo a Tártaros? —Makarov levantó la vista, y por primera vez, los jóvenes se atemorizaron al ver la ira contenida reflejada en sus facciones—Son unos tontos si creyeron que alguna vez tuvieron alguna oportunidad contra ellos.

Uh, golpe bajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Laxus entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo que dije. Todo este tiempo han perdido el tiempo, con la esperanza vana de poder atrapar a esos demonios, cuando nunca estuvieron ni a un metro de ellos. Tártaros es un grupo que no pueden vencer, ¿y mientras tanto? ¡Hacen que todo el consejo les persiga el culo, grandísimos idiotas! Lo peor de todo es que pensé que había estado criándolos bien, pero me doy cuenta que lo único que hice fue alimentar a un montón de criminales.

—¿Criminales? —Natsu se encogió de hombros—Hey, abuelo, estás exagerando.

—Tú ni siquiera hables, Natsu. Estás hasta el cuello de cargos presentados en tu contra, ¿y tres años en prisión? ¿Acaso es una broma? Ni qué decir de tus problemas de ira.

—¡Pero viejo! Yo fui culpado injustamente—renegó el pelirosa—Díselo, Gray.

—Bueno, en realidad yo no…—comenzó el Fullbuster, pero fue acallado.

—Gray, tu comportamiento es de los más injustificables. El número de heridos por peleas ilegales aumentó de uno a veinte la mayoría de las noches. Y no con tener suficiente, el asesinato agravado tiene a la policía sobre tu trasero.

—Qué demonios, viejo—replicó Gray—Eran ellos o yo.

—Eso no es suficiente excusa, cubo de hielo—Gajeel se burló con disimulo.

—Espero que para ti sea suficiente excusa cinco ordenes de captura y una sentencia de muerte—continuó Makarov sin clemencia—Te atreviste a atacar la fuerza militar de Fiore siendo parte de un montón de bastardos traficantes.

—¿Acaso eres un stalker? —preguntó Gajeel, anonadado.

—Incluso llegué a pensar que algunos de ustedes tenían algo de cerebro, qué ingenuo de mi parte—Makarov sacudió la cabeza—Erza, espero que asesinar a toda aquella banda de traficantes te haya dado algo de paz espiritual, porque dudo que la prisión lo hubiese hecho.

Erza hundió los hombros, avergonzada.

—El fin justifica el medio—saltó Lucy en su defensa.

—No me hables de justificaciones. Tus robos te han tenido en las más buscadas durante semanas, y estoy completamente seguro que no fue para donación. Además de que tu trastorno de personalidad múltiple se torna obsesivo compulsivo.

Aquello había tenido un doble sentido. Laxus resopló. Lucy se encogió.

—Muy bien, retiro lo dicho—torció el gesto con resignación.

—¿Lu-chan? —a Levy le había extrañado el regaño del maestro hacia Lucy.

—Y de todos, eres en la que más tenía fe, Levy, y te veo luego siguiendo a Lucy en sus persecuciones sin sentido.

—Eh…—Levy no encontró forma de responder a eso.

—¿Makarov-san? Juvia y los demás lo hicimos por supervivencia—dijo la peliazul, tratando de calmar las aguas.

—¿Supervivencia dices? En ése caso, todos ustedes necesitan un psicólogo, incluyéndote Juvia. Asesinar por primera opción es un trastorno psiquiátrico.

Juvia sólo parpadeó confusa.

—Tsk, viejo, lo que sea que hayamos hecho puedes olvidarlo, mierda. Pasó hace mucho tiempo—gruñó Laxus.

Makarov le miró furtivamente.

—Sigo sorprendido de verte vivo, Laxus. Al contener tanta violencia dentro de ti y que ningún motivo te parece bueno para dejar de matar, no entiendo cómo no te han matado primero.

Laxus frunció el ceño, apretando los puños. Mest y Jellal se lanzaron una mirada seca. Makarov los evaluó de refilón.

—Hay tanto que decir sobre ustedes dos que ni siquiera voy a decir nada.

—Técnicamente no hago parte de su gremio—respondió Jellal con calma.

—Asumirás las consecuencias como uno—sentenció el Dreyar—Lo único que lograste fue mantener a Wendy fuera de todo este eufemismo, y a todos debería avergonzarles que ella sea más humana que todos ustedes juntos.

Ante la mirada atenta de Wendy, Jellal hizo un mohín. Junto a él, Mest decidió intervenir al fin.

—Somos criminales entonces—concluyó—Puede llamar al consejo y hacernos pagar.

 _ **Cuando Finjo**_

 _ **Que todo es lo que quiero que sea**_

 _ **Me veo exactamente como siempre has querido verme**_

 _ **Cuando finjo**_

 _ **No puedo olvidarme del criminal que soy**_

 _ **Robando segundo tras segundo solo porque sé que puedo**_

 _ **Pero no puedo fingir que de esta manera se va a quedar**_

 _ **Solo estoy intentando doblar la verdad**_

 _ **No puedo fingir que soy quién quieres que sea**_

 _ **Así que estoy**_

 _ **Mintiendo a mi manera por ti**_

En la oficina fluyó un silencio por varios segundos. Nadie era capaz de decir o hacer nada. Todos sabían que lo que había dicho Makarov era cierto, pero ¿qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Ellos no se sentían a sí mismos culpables. Y sin embargo, no habían elegido ser eso. Realmente no quisieron. A veces, alcanzar un punto requería de ciertos sacrificios.

 _ **Recuerdo lo que me enseñaron**_

 _ **Recuerdo conversaciones condescendientes de quién debería ser yo**_

 _ **Recuerdo haber escuchado todo eso y esto otra vez**_

 _ **Así que fingí ser una persona que encajaba**_

 _ **Y ahora tú piensas que esta persona realmente soy yo y estoy**_

 _ **Solo estoy intentando doblar la verdad**_

 _ **Pero mientras más empujo**_

 _ **Más me separo**_

 _ **Porque estoy**_

 _ **Mintiendo a mi manera por ti**_

 _ **Esto no es lo que yo quería ser**_

 _ **Nunca pensé que lo que decía**_

 _ **Te haría huir de mi**_

 _ **Así**_

Finalmente, Makarov emitió un largo suspiro cansado.

—Lo que sean o lo que hayan dejado de ser no me importa. Soy su padre y ustedes son mis hijos, y como hijos, me preocupo por ustedes. Me alegra que hayan vuelto a casa.

Un jadeo colectivo de alivio se hizo presente en la oficina. Laxus hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Pudiste haberte ahorrado el número, viejo—Natsu se llevó las manos al cuello.

—Ustedes deberán responder por sus actos, pero no ahora—Makarov se levantó del sillón, y dirigió su vista al ventanal que estaba detrás—Lamento que haya presenciado eso, primera.

—Oh, no te preocupes—respondió una voz tranquila—Me agradan estos chicos.

Reclinada sobre uno de los sofás de la oficina, Mavis Vermillion se encontraba ojeando una revista. Tan sigilosa era que, nadie la había escuchado entrar y se había acomodado, dispuesta a escuchar la conversación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú ahí? —Gajeel se extrañó.

Un feroz derechazo por parte de Erza envió a volar al pelinegro.

—Más respeto con la primera.

Mavis sonrió.

—Lo lamento. No pude evitar escuchar su pequeña disputa, pero supongo que ya todo está solucionado, ¿cierto? Les necesito en plena forma.

—¿Plena forma para qué? —quiso saber Lucy.

—¿Aun no les dices, tercero? —preguntó Mavis, dirigiéndose hacia Makarov.

—Estaba a punto.

—¿Maestro? —inquirió Wendy.

—Estoy seguro que más de uno se pregunta qué hace realmente aquí. Y sí, sé que están buscando a tártaros, y no, no voy a dejarlos ir a perseguir a esos bastardos nuevamente. No sin ayuda.

—¿A qué tipo de ayuda se refiere, maestro? —preguntó Erza.

—Lo único que necesitan saber es que los necesitamos para una misión en la que podrán responder muchos de los interrogantes que se han generado para ustedes.

Todos se lanzaron miradas calculadoras.

—Muy bien. Si es sobre matar algo, somos buenos en eso—respondió Gajeel, desde el suelo, siendo atendido por Wendy.

—No, realmente. Sólo quiero que traigan a alguien—dijo Makarov, mostrando una fotografía en la pantalla del computador.

Mientras que la mayoría sólo observaron la fotografía con interés, a Erza se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa. Junto a ella, Laxus entornó la vista.

—Su nombre es Mirajane Strauss—mencionó Mavis—Buscada en más de 25 estados, y miembro indispensable de Fairy Tail.

—La demonio Mirajane—Erza frunció el ceño—Así que ella es uno de los reemplazos.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Levy.

—Peleé con ella un par de veces—la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero ni imaginar por qué le dicen así—murmuró Mest.

—Su misión es única y exclusivamente traerla de regreso con vida—demandó Makarov—Y sólo habrá movimientos ofensivos de ser estrictamente necesario, ¿entienden?

—Si sólo hay que traerla de regreso, ¿por qué hacen falta muchos de nosotros?

Laxus no podía despegar la mirada de aquella fotografía. ¿Por qué sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho?

Mavis se levantó del sofá, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

—Porque ella está con Tártaros.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos a la otra :D**


	4. 4 No Puedo Pelear Con Este Sentimiento

**Hola, muchachos! Paso por aquí rápidamente a dejar un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, además de ésta, tengo mil historias más que escribir :'v espero y les agrade el capítulo de hoy.**

 **1\. Can't figth this feeling - Reo Speedwagon**

* * *

Había lanzado el morral contra el asiento con más fuerza de la que pretendía, casi volcándola en el proceso. De vuelta al inicio, pensó con pesar. Su antigua habitación no había cambiado nada con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta. Laxus lanzó un suspiro de frustración y se desabrochó la camisa, lanzándola de cuenta a la silla donde reposaban sus cosas. La venda que recorría su torso no era un agradable recordatorio. Pudo haber dado más, él podía, y sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Algo que era tan natural para él. Maldita sea.

Regresar al gremio no fue tan malo como él había supuesto desde un principio. Su abuelo, el actual maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, no lo había agarrado a madrazos como él también había supuesto. Sólo había mostrado preocupación y dicha al comprobar que ellos seguían ilesos. Y al tiempo, les había ordenado traer de vuelta a una chica que pertenecía a tártaros.

 _Tártaros._

El solo pensar en ellos hacía que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta. Apretó los puños, no podía enfurecerse ahora. Se lo había prometido así mismo. Había jurado que no descansaría hasta ver a todos y cada uno de ellos con un agujero en el pecho. Y lo haría, pero al mismo tiempo debía cuidar de los suyos. No podía descuidarlos, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, les debía demasiado a ellos que consideraba familia.

Emitió otro suspiro frustrado y se palpó la herida. Aún dolía. Sólo los dementes como él salían corriendo luego de una operación. Recordó lo cerca que había estado al borde de la muerte. Por suerte, Wendy había estado ahí para él. Luego que Makarov les hubiese ordenado descansar, la ahora doctora Marvell no se cansó de hablar en términos poco compresibles para él sobre el cuidado que debía tener con su herida en proceso de recuperación. Las medicinas todavía reposaban sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Más tarde, resolvió. Podría ocuparse de él más tarde, no es como si fuese a morir. Había resuelto ir a su armario en busca de ropa limpia que no estuviese manchada de sangre. Se estaba cansado de dar explicaciones al tipo de la lavandería. Justo el momento en que el golpeteo en su puerta se hizo presente.

Conteniendo un gruñido de protesta, se aproximó hasta la puerta, donde la abrió de un tirón.

—¿Qué?

—No pareces muy feliz—Erza enarcó una ceja.

Laxus frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Sólo me quería asegurar de que estabas bien—la pelirroja no podía evitar sentir preocupación por él. Al igual que Natsu, Gray o Gajeel, Laxus era un inmaduro impulsivo que sólo se metía en problemas, intentando mantener una máscara de dureza y superioridad que ella sabía que no tenía.

—Estoy bien—Laxus bufó—No quiero otro sermón como el del viejo, ¿bien?

—No iba a darte un sermón—Erza deslizó una media sonrisa—Vamos a continuar con el plan, ¿verdad?

—No voy a detenerme hasta que estén muertos.

—Y nosotros tampoco. Sólo que… necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe, tú lo sabes.

Laxus emitió algo parecido a una risita sarcástica.

—¿Quién mejor para ése papel que tú?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Erza no se hizo esperar. Ella realmente no esperaba aquella sugerencia por parte de Laxus.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Cuando el viejo deje el gremio, sin lugar a dudas tú tomarás el mando—Laxus lo sabía. Erza poseía demasiadas cualidades como para ser ignoradas. Eso la convirtió en un miembro indispensable de Fairy Tail—Y ahora, tú guiarás a esos mocosos, y les mostrarás el camino.

Erza realmente nunca esperó tal afirmación por parte del rubio, y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró sonriendo de buena gana.

—¿Estás dispuesto a seguir mis órdenes, Laxus?

—Hey, no abuses.

Cuando la Scarlet comenzó a reír, Laxus deslizó una sonrisa seria.

—El maestro va a dar una bienvenida esta noche—Erza apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta—¿Vas a venir?

Laxus torció el gesto, con ganas de negarse. Pero también era consciente de que distraerse un rato le haría bien. Podría tomarse un par de tragos con Kana.

—Supongo.

La escueta respuesta típica de Laxus. Erza ni se molestó. Luego de palmearle el hombro, la pelirroja se perdió en el pasillo, dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella, Lucy se aseguró de que tuviese seguro. Si bien todos los demás habían aprovechado el receso que había dado el maestro Makarov para descansar, ella no se sentía en condiciones de descansar si quiera. Las cosas que habían ocurrido durante la última semana habían sido suficientes para causarle un aneurisma. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando lentamente en un océano de incertidumbre. No podía continuar así.

Dejó caer el morral al pie de la cama, tomando nota del maletín negro que reposaba debajo de la misma. Torció el gesto al recordar que todavía tenía que ayudar a Laxus. Dentro de la maleta reposaba el dinero prometido, que iba a utilizar para quitarse a aquellos mercenarios de encima. Al menos, algo podía hacer. Iba a comenzar a desvestirse, cuando un ruido extraño le llegó desde la esquina de la habitación donde reposaba un minibar.

—Se te acabó la comida, Lucy—con un trozo de cheescake de limón en la mano, Natsu se apoyó contra el filo de la pared, degustando el postre—Tienes que comprar más.

Lucy emitió un suspiro lastimero. Al parecer a su mejor amigo jamás se le iba a quitar la mala costumbre de colarse en su habitación y vaciar su refrigerador.

—Acabamos de llegar, Natsu. Dudo mucho que estuviese lleno—quitándose la chaqueta, la rubia le lanzó una mirada elocuente—Además, pudiste ir al bar a pedir algo de comer.

—Tú habitación estaba más cerca—Natsu se llevó los dedos a la boca para lamerlos.

—Muy sensato—Lucy se rindió. Eso era un caso perdido.

—Ojalá tengas una buena película, porque estoy muy aburrido.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te quedas? —hizo un intento por no parecer perpleja.

Para cuando su pregunta fue formulada, el pelirosa ya se había estirado en su cama como un gatito y agarrado el mando del televisor. Natsu enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Pues…porque lo habitual es que comas y luego…no sé, terminas de hacer tus cosas…

—Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Perdí de vista al stripper y el cabeza de tornillo se fue con Jellal hace poquito. Así que no tengo a nadie con quien pelear, lo que me deja a ti para quitarme el aburrimiento.

— ¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagada?

— ¿Qué es un halago? —Natsu la miró como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

—Olvídalo—bien, eso definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Si bien no estaba en forma para hacer cualquier otra cosa, Natsu dificultaba el hecho de los pensamientos peligrosos que amenazaban con inundar su cabeza.

— ¿Lucy?

Cuando volvió en sí, el Dragneel le arrojaba un ceño indescifrable.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Dije que si estabas bien. De un momento a otro, te quedaste mirando un punto en la nada—haciendo un mohín, Natsu se puso en pie—Yo sabía que eras rara, pero no sabía qué tanto.

—No soy rara—refunfuñó—Es sólo que estoy cansada.

—Pues ven—golpeando el colchón, la invitación fue más que clara—Puedo poner alguna película tonta para que te duermas rápido. Así descansarás.

Lucy no pudo evitar quedarse petrificada en su lugar. ¿Acaso Natsu la había invitado a dormir con ÉL sólo para que pudiese descansar un poco? La sonrisa ladina que se extendió por sus labios no pasó desapercibida. Era tierna la manera en la que él se preocupaba por ella.

—No vas a intentar nada raro, ¿verdad?

El pelirosa no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a reír y a acomodarse nuevamente entre las almohadas. Lucy no tardó en hacerle compañía; luego de haberse quitado los zapatos, se zambulló entre las almohadas, todo su cuerpo haciendo protesta de que realmente necesitaba un descanso. El televisor se encendió y reprodujo la primera película que Natsu eligió.

— ¿El silencio de los inocentes? —Lucy parpadeó.

—Es una película tonta—se defendió Natsu.

—Natsu, estoy segura de querer dormir en paz de Dios, no creyendo luego que un asesino en serie viene por mí.

—Ah. Eso se puede arreglar.

Sin previo aviso, Natsu pasó un brazo debajo de la espalda de Lucy, obligándola a usar su pecho como almohada. El desconcierto que le siguió a ello después de la acción la dejó pasmada.

—Natsu, ¿qué…?

—Shh. Ya duérmete.

Cuando rápidamente los minutos pasaron, y con ellos las horas, Lucy seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Incluso cuando después de diez minutos de película, el pelirosa se había quedado profundamente dormido. Él también debía de estar muy cansado. Muchos fueron los intentos de la rubia por levantarse para que su amigo pudiese dormir mejor, pero simplemente el brazo que tenía ella como almohada le impedía el escape. En cuanto ella se levantara, ella se despertaría, y no quería eso. Y a pesar de todo, se encontraba cómoda allí entre los brazos de Natsu. Claramente podía escuchar el suave latir de su corazón contra el pecho, y las suaves inhalaciones que la levantaban a ella de paso.

Hubiese sido más fácil para ella si no tuviese tantos secretos que ocultar. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando un día simplemente explotara. No sólo temía por Natsu, sino por todos sus amigos. ¿Realmente había un fin del camino?

 _Jamás lo averiguarás por tu cuenta_ —Oh, sí. Qué inoportuno pensamiento, pero tenía razón. Quizá era hora de dejar de luchar contra la marea y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Pasando el brazo libre por el abdomen del pelirosa, se acomodó más contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a buscar algo de paz espiritual.

* * *

 _ **EDIFICIO DE FAIRY TAIL – 22:34 P.M.**_

Había resultado un poquito difícil de creer lo que les había dicho Kana cuando habían regresado al gremio esa mañana. Bueno, ahora que podían verlo con sus propios ojos, no podían creerlo. Fairy Tail estaba completamente atiborrado de gente que saltaba y bailaba desde todas las direcciones con todas las clases de licor habidas y por haber en sus manos.

Varias bolas espejo se repartían a lo largo de toda la enorme sala, donde se reflejaban intensas luces neón que iban y venían en todas las direcciones. Ni qué decir del flash y el humo blanco que rodeaba toda la extensión.

Definitivamente sí sabían cómo divertirse.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail eran los reconocidos anfitriones de aquella rumba, y los acudientes de distintos gremios de Fiore sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar de la más que merecida hospitalidad. Con toda la gente saltando en masas, el gran desorden se propagaba rápidamente en todas las direcciones. De hecho, estaba completamente segura de que con tanta gente, no iba a tardar en perderse.

—Genial, ¿no? Debieron ver este lugar en sus primeros días, no es nada comparado con lo que es ahora—Kana le ofrecía un shot de vodka, pero Lucy negó con la cabeza repetidas veces— ¿No tomas?

—N-no, no, es que no estoy muy segura—se disculpó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah, vamos—insistió la castaña con una sonrisa perversa—Se supone que es su fiesta, ¿no? Anda, uno solo no hará daño.

Lucy estaba a punto de rechazar el trago una vez más, cuando Erza llegó por el costado y se sorprendió de encontrar a las dos mujeres en la cómica situación.

—Quizá debas probar con whiskey, si no te gusta el vodka—sugirió la pelirroja con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

— ¡Erza! —Lucy no sabía si sorprenderse o desconcertarse.

A pesar de las carcajadas de burla de Kana, Erza también se echó a reír.

—Un día que hagamos esto no sienta nada mal—afirmó al mismo tiempo en que sorbía un trago de Bourbon.

— ¿Lo ves? Incluso Erza, que es una psicorígida—se burló Kana.

—Oye—la Scarlet fingió ofenderse.

—Erza, tú no puedes beber. El alcohol no te sienta bien—Lucy intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

—Me parece que estás algo estresada—Erza frunció el ceño con preocupación— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Y creí que era la única que lo había notado—Kana se jactó de ello.

— ¿Quién, yo? Por supuesto que no—a pesar de que Lucy trató de negarlo, no podía mentirse a ella misma. Su mente no estaba donde debería, lo que no era muy normal en ella.

Se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Natsu, y a pesar de que había recuperado fuerzas, su mente seguía estando en la nebulosa. Luego, les habían avisado sobre la fiesta de bienvenida que habían organizado para ellos. Claro, nadie había mencionado que quizá se propasaron un poco con 'fiesta'. Eso que tenían ahí parecía más bien un puteadero; las rondas de alcohol por todos lados y las cosas indebidas que eran realizadas donde nadie podía meter las narices. Incluso, ella había pensado que era totalmente innecesario cuando al día siguiente tendrían que volar a Rumania para cumplir con lo que les había pedido el maestro Makarov. Sus amigas tenían razón, se supone que estaba allí para divertirse, no para ser un remedo de zombi.

—Ah, claro—inquirió Kana con una sonrisa triunfante—Ya sé qué le pasa a Lucy.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Erza con curiosidad— ¿De qué se trata?

Ante la expectación, Lucy y Erza miraron atentas mientras Kana buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando la castaña extrajo un envoltorio plateado, Lucy no pudo evitar poner cara de terror, mientras Erza se sonrojaba, a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —entrando en pánico, la rubia negó una y otra vez, mientras Kana reía a todo pulmón.

—Así que es cierto. Te hace falta un poco de sexo, amiga—feliz porque había dado en el blanco, la castaña se tomó de un solo trago el contenido del shot destinado para Lucy.

— ¿De verdad? —Erza no pudo evitar mostrarse incrédula.

— ¡Claro que no! Bueno, sí, ¡Pero no es por eso! —okey. Lucy ya tenía suficientes problemas como para empezar a recibir bullying por parte de Kana.

—Claro que sí, sólo necesitas tener un hombre entre las piernas y listo. Funciona de maravilla—la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

—Suena como que ya lo has hecho muchas veces—murmuró Erza con escepticismo.

— ¿Tú crees? —Lucy rodó los ojos.

—Hey, si hubiese algo mejor que el sexo, ya lo hubiesen inventado—se justificó la castaña—Adelante, Lucy. Has que me sienta orgullosa.

—Por supuesto que no—se negó de nueva cuenta—Además, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo esto? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Los chicos están en la barra—la Scarlet señaló detrás de ella con el pulgar, mostrando la dirección en donde se encontraban los hombres en un semicírculo, riendo de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando, con un par de cervezas. Menos por Laxus. Él se veía como si estuviese obligado a presenciar aquello.

— ¿Y qué hay de las chicas?

Kana soltó una risita irónica.

—Juvia está siendo la Dj—efectivamente, la peliazul se veía demasiado concentrada, mientras hacía sonar _Turn Up The Speakers_ para todos los que saltaban al pie de la tarima—Levy, ya sabes, necesitaba un ambiente sin ruido para poder leer, y Wendy…bueno, técnicamente Wendy sigue siendo menor de edad y no tiene permiso de presenciar esto.

—Eso no me consuela—se quejó la rubia.

—Olvídalo, Lucy—apoyando el mentón contra el dorso de la mano, Erza despidió a Lucy con la mano, desconcertándola—Buena suerte encontrando a un hombre.

—Por Dios, Erza, no puedo creer que ya estés ebria…

—Yo me encargo—aprobó Kana, llevándose a la pelirroja mareada por el brazo— ¡Feliz cacería!

Completamente descolocada, Lucy no sabía si ir detrás de las que odiaba en aquellos momentos, o simplemente olvidarlo y despejar su mente nublada.

 _Así que vas a ir a deshacerte de un montón de matones que van tras Laxus, ¿eh?_

 _Hey, hey, mira que hacer lo que estás haciendo. Wow, ya eres toda una experta mentirosa._

 _Oye, Lucy, ¿crees que les tome mucho tiempo enterarse? Porque personalmente pienso que…_

—Cállate, no quiero oírte—mira que mandarse a callar ella misma. Definitivamente tenía que ir a despejar su mente nublada.

La noche había estado demasiado ajetreada para su gusto. A pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido durante mucho tiempo.

—Veinte jewels a Natsu—había dicho Mest, colocando el dinero en la mesa donde Natsu y Gajeel se encontraban en medio de una ronda de vencidas.

—Veinte a Gajeel—ladeando una sonrisa, Jellal también puso el dinero.

Una multitud de personas se habían congregado a su alrededor sólo para ver por qué la apuesta se veía tan apetecible: sencillamente porque después de cinco minutos, ni Natsu ni Gajeel se habían rendido.

—Ya vas a ver, cabeza de flama—Gajeel hizo un esfuerzo para hablar, cuando empujaba su brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Maldito tornillo, me reiré cuando te venza—convencido de su victoria, Natsu apretó el agarre sobre su contrincante.

Sólo que nada pasó. Ellos llevaban en esas desde hacía un rato ya. Siendo espectador del show, Laxus hizo un mohín.

— ¿Se piensan detener alguna vez? —el rubio llevaba presenciando sus constantes disputas en lo que iba de la noche.

—No lo creo—Gray deslizó una leves sonrisa.

Estaba aumentando la temperatura en el recinto, con tantos roces de cuerpos cómo no. Gray realmente estaba empezando a sentir la necesitad de despojarse de su camiseta, pero tras muchos intentos fallidos— _porque sus amigos simplemente no le permitían tal cosa_ —pensó que ya era suficiente, y que tomar un poco de aire fresco no le vendría nada mal. Dejó la botella de cerveza vacía en la barra y se encaminó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Laxus le observó con el rabillo del ojo, pero no mencionó nada. Ellos no hablaban de lo que les pasaba, así que no era pertinente pedir explicaciones.

Gray se hizo espacio casi que a los empujones entre el mar de gente que invadía el lugar. Era aterrador. Jamás había visto tanta gente congregada en un solo sitio. Cuando alcanzó a ver la ventana que salía hasta el balcón, pensó de inmediato que era un buen lugar para recuperar un poco la cordura. De todas formas empezaba a sentir que las cervezas que había tomado comenzaban a pasar factura.

Los últimos tramos fueron los más tortuosos de pasar, había gente hasta donde no deberían de estar. Si el viejo había promocionado esa fiesta, que se encargara él después. Unos minutos después, y había corrido la ventana para poder acceder al balcón.

La brisa helada de la noche le recibió con una bofetada. Oh, sí. Justamente así. Odiaba el calor, no entendía cómo a Natsu no le disgustaba. No le sorprendió no encontrarse solo, varias personas que no conocía habían tenido la misma idea que él, y continuaban con su plática con normalidad.

Por fin pudo respirar con normalidad en lo que iba de la noche. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, notó a la distancia alguien conocido. Bien, al menos no se encontraba solo. Ella estaba de espaldas, recostada contra la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo como si hubiese algo realmente increíble.

— ¿Lucy? —a Gray no le sorprendía que estuviese ahí, pero había dado por hecho que estaba dentro con las demás.

—Hola, Gray—sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa—Te había visto en la barra con los chicos hace un rato

—Natsu no termina de querer patearle el trasero a Gajeel en unas vencidas, ya sabes cómo es eso. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que estabas con ellas o algo por el estilo.

—Erza se embriagó hace un rato. Kana se la llevó—torció el gesto ante el recuerdo—Yo sólo quería salir a despejarme un rato. El ambiente allá dentro es algo pesado.

—Y que lo digas—Gray la imitó, y se recostó también sobre la barandilla—Hace un buen clima acá fuera. ¿Pensabas algo interesante? Parecía que lo que fuera que estuvieses viendo era bastante bueno.

Lucy rió.

—Sólo estaba esperando a que algo inesperado y sorprendente pasara, algo que me distrajera lo suficiente.

— ¿Estás bien? Parece que estás esperando un unicornio que vomite arcoíris.

—Oh, vamos. No bromees conmigo.

Quizá se dio cuenta tarde, pero Gray notó que Lucy tenía la mirada algo perdida, quién sabe dónde tendría su mente en aquellos momentos. Por lo general, la rubia era la cuerda del grupo, la que irradiaba felicidad a toda hora y en todo momento, no era de las que se deprimía fácilmente y eso era admirable. Que Lucy se hubiese visto afectada por lo que sea le esté pasando, no era muy grato. Él podía ayudarla. Conocía a Lucy desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era una de sus amigas más cercanas, junto con Erza. Quizá lo que tenía en la mente no fuese tan descabellado, ¿o sí?

—Lucy.

— ¿Sí?

—Sigues esperando que pase algo sorprendente, ¿verdad?

—Sería genial que algo sorprendente pasara—ella apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Gray, buscando algo de consuelo—Ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome así.

—No te preocupes. Haré que no pienses más.

Cuando el tono de voz de Gray pasó de ser juguetón a uno serio, Lucy se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba hablando en serio. Cuando levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, una extraña emoción se arremolinaba desde el fondo de aquellos ojos oscuros. Lucy no dijo nada. Gray sonrió, colocando con delicadeza su mano sobre su mejilla para darle una sutil caricia. Impulso que le bastó lo suficiente para infundirle coraje. Lucy nunca se opuso, y sólo esperó expectante al momento en que Gray se cernió sobre ella, y la besó con profundo anhelo.

El roce de sus labios, más que crear una sensación eléctrica, habían logrado su cometido. Gray sabía a menta, un sabor muy peculiar, pero que fácilmente podía relacionar con él. Ella había esperado apartarte ante tan repentino asalto. Pero no. Se encontró a sí misma rodeando el cuerpo fornido con sus brazos, en busca de un contacto aún más profundo, que él no le negó en ningún momento. Gray delineó la boca de Lucy con su lengua, queriendo explorar lo desconocido, embebiéndose completamente del dulce sabor de ella. Cuando rodeó su cadera para acercarla más a su cuerpo, una corriente le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin aparente origen. La danza frenética de sus bocas parecía no querer cesar, hasta que realmente fueron conscientes de a quién estaban besando.

Lucy terminó todo contacto, pero sin alejarse mucho de él. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa torcida de Gray, diciéndole que había cumplido su palabra.

—Gray…

—No digas nada—él seguía sin borrar su sonrisa, y sin dejar de abrazarla—Espero que te haya sorprendido.

—Lo hizo, pero…—ella continuaba parpadeando, confusa. ¿Acababa de besar a Gray? —Lo siento, yo no…

—Yo no—se sinceró— ¿Te da la impresión de que no me gustó? Porque estás equivocada.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella había esperado. Pero él tenía razón, se había equivocado al creer que todo había sido una broma. Él no parecía ni un poco chistoso.

—Esto está mal…

El gesto de Gray se convirtió en uno paciente.

— ¿Por qué?

Pero Lucy todavía seguía buscando una razón lógica a lo que había acabado de pasar. Se supone que los amigos no se besan. ¿No? Ella no sabía qué decir. Pero él simplemente se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, algo que no era propio de él.

—Hay muchas acciones en nuestra vida que son desencadenadas por pensamientos o deseos que no están presentes en la cotidianidad, pero que aun así, rigen nuestra mente—Gray casi se ríe de sí mismo. Estaba hablando como un idiota—Sólo sé que me alegra que tú hayas estado ahí para presenciarlo, ya sabes.

De lo que sí se dio cuenta, es que luego de que Gray la besó, su cuerpo y su alma entera se habían sentido livianos, tan fuera de peso que parecía imposible. Y se había sentido querida. ¿A quién no le gustaba sentirse querido?

—Gray…—tragó saliva—Tú…

Pero él no la dejó continuar.

—Ya llegué hasta aquí, ¿no? No voy a retroceder.

La última señal del vestigio de control que aún poseía sobre sí mismo. Gray se inclinó nuevamente y rodeó los labios de Lucy, su sabor inundándolo por completo. Tan extraño era saber lo mucho que le había gustado probar aquella boca, incluso cuando, dadas las circunstancias, parecía tan imposible.

 _ **Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento por más tiempo**_

 _ **Y todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir**_

 _ **Lo que comenzó como una amistad, ha crecido más fuerte**_

 _ **Solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo.**_

Enredando las manos en las hebras negras, Lucy atrajo todo lo que pudo a Gray. Al sentir el cálido roce que su boca proporcionaba, sólo sabía que se sentía demasiado bien. Le parecía increíble el hecho de cómo alguien tan frío como Gray podía transmitir tanta calidez. Sintió sus manos pasearse alrededor de su abdomen, acariciando todo lo que podía. Era difícil saber si sólo era producto de una necesidad, o una frívola adicción.

Fue entonces cuando Gray interrumpió el beso casi que de forma brusca. Lucy se desconcertó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, un tanto preocupada.

—Sí—aseguró él. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y tiró—Vamos, esta gente comienza a estorbarme.

Lucy sabía que en balcón no habían estado solos, pero no le había importado nada cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Gray hacía sólo escasos segundos. Todavía sentía el escozor en sus labios.

Entonces comenzaron a abrirse paso a través de la gente con suma rapidez. Gray apartaba a la gente fuera de su camino lo más rápido que podía, y Lucy sólo se escudaba detrás de él. Quizá el plan del Fullbuster era cruzar toda sala llena de gente. Pero, a la velocidad a la que iban, comenzaba a creerlo.

—Maldita gente—gruñó Gray, luego de que la multitud comenzaba a ralentizarlo.

Nuevamente, abriéndose a los empujones, intentaron ser lo más imperceptibles que pudieron. Agradecía que nadie que los conociera pudiera estar cerca de ellos.

— ¿Gray? —Lucy se extrañó cuando el moreno tomó un desvío rápido, librándose completamente de toda la gente que impedía su movilización.

—Por aquí, ya casi llegamos—la tranquilizó. Esperaba no estar tan loco.

Cuando el pasillo se hubo bifurcado, no dudaron ni por un segundo tomar aquél camino. La poca iluminación no colaboraba tampoco, en las sombras no se podía ver mucho. Sólo vio que Gray empujaba contra una puerta en la pared, y ambos entraron. Al cerrar la puerta, Lucy vio con algo de aprensión que aquella habitación pertenecía a Gray.

—Lo lamento, Lucy—le moreno desvió la mirada—No te pregunté si era lo que querías.

Ella todavía se sentía incapaz de decir nada. Y sin embargo, no sentía ni las mínimas ganas de salir huyendo. Era todo lo contrario.

—Dijiste que no lo sentías—mencionó después de varios segundos en silencio.

Entonces Gray pudo realmente sonreír en aquel momento.

 _ **Me digo a mí mismo, que no puedo tenerlo por siempre**_

 _ **Dije que no hay razón para mi miedo**_

 _ **Porque me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos**_

 _ **Tú diste dirección a mi vida**_

 _ **Tú haces todo tan claro.**_

Él se había acercado un par de pasos, rodeándola con sus brazos suavemente y depositando un casto beso en la base de su cuello. Toda ella se estremeció ante el contacto. Gray hizo que Lucy lo mirara a los ojos, que las sombras de la habitación difuminaban en una escala de colores que eran dignos de ser representados en un lienzo. Ella entreabrió los labios, esperando el tan ansiado contacto, que no se hizo de esperar. En poco tiempo, Gray se había vuelto experto degustando aquellos labios, y cuando el sólo probarlos no había sido suficiente, morderlos sí que había resultado satisfactorio. Lucy emitió un suave jadeo, de lo que él se valió para besarla con más profundidad, tomando todo, y dándolo de igual forma. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza erótica que estaba a punto de hacerlos estallar por dentro.

 _ **Y aun como un errante**_

 _ **Me mantengo en tu aspecto**_

 _ **Tú eres el calor en mi ventana**_

 _ **En una fría, oscura noche de invierno**_

 _ **Y consiguiendo tan cerca, como nunca pude haber pensado**_.

De cualquier manera, estaba empezando a ser insuficiente, al punto de desear todo lo que fuese capaz de brindarle. Las manos de Gray ascendieron por su cuerpo, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla, y cuando acariciaron bajo su vientre, se dedicaron a levantar con facilidad la blusa que traía. Lucy no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando se la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer en el suelo. Al ver cada pedazo de la tersa piel de Lucy expuesta, mantener la cordura iba a ser un calvario.

—A estas alturas, me inquieta que sigas vestido—a pesar de que lo había dicho con sorna, todavía su voz irradiaba nerviosismo.

—Quítame la ropa—le pidió él, ido en sí mismo.

Lucy asintió levemente, y llevó sus manos temblorosas al inicio de la camisa. Con lo que pudo, desprendió uno a uno los botones, dejando al descubierto piel blanca y músculos compactos, que se contentó en acariciar, pasando las yemas de los dedos. El moreno dio un respingo.

—Eso se siente malditamente bien.

 _ **Y Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento nada más**_

 _ **Me he olvidado por qué empecé a luchar**_

 _ **Es tiempo de traer esta nave a la rivera**_

 _ **Y tirar los remos lejos, por siempre.**_

Lucy ayudó a Gray a quitarse la camisa, echando los hombros hacia atrás. La prenda en cuestión sólo cayó al suelo, quedando inmediatamente en el olvido. Eran menos las barreras que los separaban ahora. Sólo era cuestión de esperar y atacar. Con una sacudida, Gray estuvo sobre Lucy, besándola con toda la pasión que podía dar, moviendo sus bocas con frenesí desbordado, sin cohibirse. Ella tocó el duro abdomen de Gray, deleitándose momentáneamente con lo que sus dedos encontraron. Casi parecía un sueño.

 _ **Porque yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento no**_

 _ **Me he olvidado el por qué empecé a luchar**_

 _ **Y si tengo que arrastrarme por el suelo**_

 _ **Aplastado a través de tus puertas**_

 _ **Nena, Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento más.**_

Gray cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, llevándose a Lucy consigo. Él fácilmente la acomodó encima de sus caderas, aumentando la cadencia de un roce completamente prohibido. Sus respiraciones erráticas comenzaban a demostrar que no iban a aguantar un poco más. Lucy parecía reacia a abandonar los labios de Gray, y él, por su parte, sólo quería estar con ella de todas las formas posibles.

En un leve impulso, ambos rodaron sobre la cama, Gray haciéndose con el control cuando estuvo sobre Lucy.

—Todavía me puedo detener—dijo él, con dificultad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —ella no lo entendía.

—A que, una vez que continúe, llegaremos hasta el final—casi se estaba viendo obligado a controlar la reciente oleada de placer que casi podía sentir—Sólo si estás de acuerdo.

—Debes estar bromeando—ella torció una sonrisa. ¿Lo decía en serio?

Para su fortuna, él pareció sonreír, aunque en la oscuridad era difícil decidirlo. Sólo sintió cuando él se apoderaba nuevamente de su boca, todo un deleite para ella. Cuando sus manos viajaron hasta su cintura y comenzaron a quitar la minifalda que traía, supo entonces a lo que se refería.

Se llevó una mano a la boca. Si decía cualquier cosa en aquel momento, estaba segura de que gemiría, y todavía no estaba mentalmente preparada para ello. Gray quitó la prenda y la lanzó al suelo, junto con las demás. Y, aprovechando que ella lo miraba fijamente, bajó la bragueta de los pantalones y salió de ellos, quedándose únicamente en unos boxers blancos que le quedaban más que bien.

—Muy bien. Creo que ya cumpliste con tu cuota de striptease mensual—dijo Lucy con ironía.

—Y eso que aún no has visto nada—murmuró Gray con arrogancia.

Intentó hacer una nota mental, pero no pudo. De hecho, Lucy estaba segura de que nada podía prepararla para aquello. Efectivamente, cuando Gray deslizó una sonrisa diabólica, llevó sus dedos al elástico de su ropa interior, y de un solo tirón los bajó.

La impresión hizo que gimiera con sólo tener la imagen delante de ella.

—Eso significa que te gusta lo que ves—aseguró él, deslizando la mano por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna y sujetar fuertemente entre su puño su miembro erecto—Puedo hacerlo mejor, entonces.

—Gray—Lucy jadeó. Aunque quería apartar la mirada, no podía.

En aquel momento, la risa despreocupada de Gray fue lo más parecido a una canción relajante.

—Te liberaré de tu tortura, Lucy.

Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y su cuerpo dispuesto. Gray besó a Lucy como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras sus manos cobraban vida propia y llegaban hasta el cierre del sujetador. Al estar la prenda fuera, no podía describir la tremenda sensación que le produjo el ver a Lucy semidesnuda, debajo de él. Tragando saliva, se inclinó lo suficiente para llevar a su boca uno de sus pechos, que besó, lamió, chupó y mordisqueó todo lo que pudo. Los gemidos de placer de Lucy llenaron toda la habitación, creando un coro de éxtasis conjunto.

—Ah, Gray….

—Eso es. Gime para mí.

No se iba a detener aún, no cuando se encontraba saboreando un manjar celestial. Mientras Gray besaba y lamía sus pechos, bajó la última prenda que le impedía su propósito. Las braguitas no tardaron en desaparecer como lo hizo el resto de ropa, desamparada.

Gray abandonó sus pechos sólo para ascender nuevamente hasta su boca, deseándola en más de un sentido. Aunque lo había querido negar, en aquellos momentos no podía. Le gustaba Lucy.

—Gray, por favor—jadeante y temblorosa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Gray y todas las cosas que le hacía.

—Te deseo.

Al acariciar con el pulgar el clítoris femenino, Lucy se convulsionó en una sacudida de placer, gimiendo su nombre. Los espasmos la acuchillaban de todas las formas posibles, inyectando adrenalina y placer directo en su sangre. Sólo la boca de Gray pudo acallar sus sonoros jadeos. Cuando él la besaba, ya no tenía necesidad de pensar en nada más, sólo en estar ahí para él.

Entre besos y mordidas, Lucy rodeó la cadera de Gray con las piernas, y éste sintiéndose más cómodo de lo que había estado nunca jamás en ningún sitio. El roce inesperado entre sus intimidades desató el oscuro deseo que habitaba en sus pensamientos, seguidos de las deleitantes oleadas de placer. Un último beso anhelante, y sus cuerpos habían pertenecido al otro. Gray empujó con sus caderas, embistiendo con fuerza y desencadenando el más puro placer.

— ¡Gray!

— ¡Argh, Lucy!

Su cuerpo entero le había recibido con todo lo que tenía para darle, no se había acobardado a nada. Gray se movía dentro de su cuerpo tanta fuerza y tanto vigor, merecedor de alguien como él. Los gemidos y gruñidos no tardaron en aparecer cuando la energía frenética de sus cuerpos era un vaivén poderoso que los encaminaba a la más profunda locura. Las paredes de ella lo apretaban, ordeñándolo cada vez que él arremetía con fiereza.

—Mgh…maldita sea, Lucy. Eres muy apretada…

—Gray, Gray, por favor… ¡Ah!...

Él no iba dejar de empujar, no hasta que ella estuviese satisfecha. Cada embestida golpeaba fuerte contra ella, disparando éxtasis profundo y deleitable, rozando exactamente en cada punto merecedor de aquel placer. La masculinidad de él hizo presencia sobre la figura femenina, que se arqueaba en espasmo cada vez que le sentía empujar contra ella, sintiendo toda aquella gruesa longitud resbalar contra sus paredes, haciendo la fricción deliciosamente necesaria para gemir y gritar al unísono. Estando a punto de alcanzar la cúspide del placer, Gray redujo la velocidad de sus acometidas, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de la rubia.

—Por favor, Gray…necesito….

—Sé lo que necesitas—sus caderas rotaron un poco y embistió. El ramalazo de placer que Lucy recibió en aquel momento fue suficiente para olvidar su cordura.

— ¡Gray! ¡Ah!

Para él, la forma en cómo Lucy le apretaba estaba siendo demasiado. No iba a poder contenerse mucho más.

—Agh…maldición…

Era todo. Al reiniciar la cadencia entre sus cuerpos, con las fuerzas renovadas, arremetieron contra el otro una, y otra, y otra vez. La fricción enloquecedora, sus cuerpos protestando ante el esfuerzo hecho, y una vez más, ante la desbordante demostración de pasión, Gray besó a Lucy, dispuesto a culminar con ella.

—Lucy, creo que…

—Oh, por Dios, Gray…

Ante las últimas acometidas por parte del moreno, Lucy estalló en un poderoso orgasmo que arrasó con los últimos vestigios de su pensamiento racional. Ella había gritado su nombre y se convulsionado en placer, desencadenando el mismo para Gray. Al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado de forma devastadora, gimió el nombre de su compañera, derramando su cálida simiente en su interior, liberando el más límpido placer que ambos serían capaces de experimentar.

Los temblores en ambos menguaron cuando los segundos pasaron, y con ellos, una tranquilidad efímera. Lucy mantenía los ojos apretados, todavía luchando con su respiración errática, mientras Gray seguía sobre y sin salir de ella, admirando lo linda que se veía, desmadejada por la cosa más increíble que había tenido jamás.

— ¿Estás bien? —él no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Esperaba no haberse pasado.

—Estoy bien—ella sonrió, sin abrir los ojos—Más que bien…

Gray exhaló un suspiro de cansancio, rodando a un lado del colchón, saliendo cuidadosamente de ella.

—Creo que necesitamos una ducha—sugirió él, con tono irónico.

— ¿No podemos sólo dormir? —Lucy reprimió un bostezo con el dorso del brazo. La faena sexual con Gray la había dejado más cansada de lo que debería.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos de nuevo?

Ante eso, no sabía cómo responder.

— ¿Eres consciente de que acabamos de hacer el amor? —inquirió ella, haciendo uso por fin de su característica sensatez— ¿Puedo saber por qué yo?

Era una buena pregunta, pensó él. Quizá lo que quería saber ella, que de entre todas las mujeres, había decidido sólo hacerlo con ella. No tenía que pensarlo mucho. Gray miró un punto muerto en el techo antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gustas.

Lucy esperó cualquier cosa, pero no aquella declaración.

— ¿D-de verdad?

—Sí… pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Gray apretó la boca en una fina línea. No quería marcharse, no todavía. Lucy dio media vuelta en la cama y se abrazó a su pecho, acomodándose para dormir. Agradecía su falta de tino en aquellos momentos.

—No hablaremos de ello, entonces.

Fue sencillo. Gray sonrió. Cuando fuese mañana, entonces podría darse cuenta de lo que en realidad había hecho.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo, Gray y Lucy se darán cuenta del error que cometieron al estar juntos. Y, con la reincorporación de Mirajane al equipo, las cosas tomarán un rumbo distinto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :D**


	5. 5 Enemigos Públicos

Hola, gente!

Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos por aquí, ¿eh? :v lo siento, estaba falta de inspiración, aún cuando ya sé de qué va esta historia, el problema es escribir xD pero bueno, ya estoy de nuevo aquí y con la historia re-estructurada, que era lo que quería. Así que aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo :D espero que les guste.

 **1\. You - Evanescence.**

* * *

 _ **Transilvania, Rumania. 23:16**_

Tras caer la noche, la enorme fortaleza de piedra fue avistada con más energía de lo que alguna vez los lugareños habían presenciado. Había sido noticia local durante semanas, y es que uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo estaba a punto de dar inicio un baile conmemorativo a su gran dominio y extensión de su imperio. Las calles yacían repletas de los comentarios que la gente hacía al ver las luces reflectarse en el cielo nocturno. Hacían ver al castillo más imponente de lo que parecía.

Desde muy temprano, las puertas fueron abiertas, dando cálida bienvenida a muchos de los cordialmente invitados de muchos lugares en el mundo. Frente a todo lo ancho, los autos lujosos y limosinas iban y venían sin cesar, dando paso a damas y caballeros de perfecta etiqueta y decorosas máscaras que atenuaban su identidad.

Algo bueno que abonarles a los idiotas. Con máscaras en sus rostros, la misión iba a ser más sencilla.

Habían decidido 'hospedarse' en uno de los edificios más altos del lugar, donde fácilmente tenían la visión perfecta para analizar todos y cada uno de los ángulos del castillo, así como su seguridad, y cada uno de los presentes. Con la vista fija en la fachada fantasmal de la fortaleza, Laxus maquinaba en el fondo de su mente. Había repasado el plan algunas diez veces, ya no le mareaba. Y al menos, se había calmado. Hacía un par de horas atrás, todo había sido un desastre.

El viaje más insoportable de su vida.

Laxus estaba que reventaba de furia, mientras Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy estaban gravemente mareados. Lucy y Levy se vieron obligadas a limpiar los vómitos. Gray estaba sentado en uno de los últimos asientos, sin camiseta, y muy molesto. Nadie sabía por qué. Mest fue quien había pilotado el avión, harto de escuchar las discusiones tras él. Juvia se había ofrecido para ser su copiloto, pero realmente estaba demasiado distraída, con la vista perdida en la ventana. Jellal sólo había contemplado el panorama con algo de pesar. ¿Por qué él estaba allí? Y luego estaba Erza, sumamente concentrada en trazar el perfecto plan de ataque.

Todo el santo día, en el aire. Todos iban a odiar volar muy pronto. Para cuando el avión descendió en el aeropuerto de Transilvania, había anochecido, y todos estaba hartos. Levy había creado documentación perfectamente falsificada. Todo iba bien. Excepto cuando Lucy debió hacer las veces de Google Maps, ya que sabía hablar húngaro. Al menos habían logrado pasar los esquemas de seguridad rápidamente. Luego Gajeel tuvo que amenazar a un contrabandista de armas con romperle las piernas si no hacía un pequeño préstamo sólo por aquella noche. Aunque al principio el tipo se negó, la persuasión de Gray y Natsu fue ineludible.

—Argh, ¿cómo demonios pones esta cosa? —tras él, escuchó a Natsu quejarse, como venía haciendo durante los últimos minutos.

—No seas imbécil. Eso no va así—gruñó Gajeel.

Indiferente, Laxus echó una ojeada tras su hombro sólo para comprobar que el estúpido de Natsu no sabía cómo colocar una corbata. Típico.

—Sería más sencillo si no tuviéramos que llevar toda esta basura—se quejó Natsu, dejándose asistir de Gajeel de mala gana.

—Es un baile, Natsu—le recordó Jellal—Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

—Erza insistió en algo adecuado para la ocasión, ¿recuerdas? —Mest rió entre dientes.

Oh, sí. Todos recordaban a la perfección cómo el lado femenino del grupo enloqueció tras ver que tendrían que camuflarse. Los obligaron a todos a llevar finísima ropa Christian Dior a la medida; camisas blancas, corbatas negras a juego y pulcros trajes negros de chaleco y saco. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de protestar. Pero bueno, la 'basura' tenía sus ventajas. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un arsenal atado al cuerpo, que ni siquiera se notaba. Punto para los trajes finos.

Laxus volvió la mirada a la ventana. Las personas seguían y seguían llegando. Era frustrante para él tener a su peor enemigo tan cerca y no poder atacar. Esperaba que no, pero tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

Recostada a la fría baranda del balcón, Lucy miraba distraídamente las luces que adornaban a la ciudad bajo ella. Los colores casi parecían titilar en el fondo negro. Había estado intentando saber por qué se sentía tan cansada. Quizá el largo viaje había sido demasiado.

—Lucy—escuchó que era llamada por Erza.

La rubia tardó en salir de la bruma de sus pensamientos y darse vuelta para observar a la pelirroja enfundada en un vestido dorado en pedrería y ceñido a su cuerpo. Dios, ver tanta belleza dolía. Bueno, la idea del camuflaje fue idea de Erza. Era culpa suya el que ella misma ahora llevara un vestido rosa de abertura en la pierna derecha y corsé en pedrería. Se suponía que iban a una misión importante, no a Miss Universo.

—Vamos en marcha—Erza asintió en su dirección—¿Lista?

—¿Eh? ...Oh, sí. Sólo necesito un par de segundos. Salgo enseguida—la rubia sonrió como si nada.

Erza le devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad, y se marchó un segundo después. Lucy dejó caer los hombros. Rezaba porque a ninguno de los chicos se les diera por hacer ninguna estupidez que les costara la vida. Suspirando, se acercó hasta tomar el antifaz plateado que llevaría en el rostro por el resto de la noche. Era algo pensativo, ¿por qué Tártaros daría un baile? ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones tras ello? ¿O era una fachada para algo más grande? Lo peor era que no podrían averiguarlo. Sólo iban por Mirajane. Torciendo el gesto, se apresuró a seguir a Erza.

—Si hacen cualquier estupidez, los mato—la advertencia había salido de Laxus con un filo peligroso. Sobre todo, porque iba dirigida a los tres desastrosos del grupo.

Gray torció los ojos. Natsu chasqueó los dientes. Gajeel bufó.

Casi a medianoche, el aire era helado, y cortaba como finas cuchillas. Mezclarse entre la multitud enmascarada había sido sencillo. De cerca, la fortaleza era gigantesca. Había demasiados guardias establecidos fuera y sobre el castillo. Incluso para entrar, necesitaban burlar al mastodonte que vestía de blanco con una lista digital en mano.

—No se preocupen—dijo Levy en voz baja—Deberíamos aparecer en su lista con un nombre de gremio falso.

Todos asintieron. Esperaban no tener que utilizar un plan B para poder colarse. Era demasiado arriesgado.

El tipo de blanco había asentido al comprobar la identidad de una pareja que iba adelante, y tras finalizado el chequeo, volvió la vista hacia delante para analizar al siguiente grupo. Su expresión se volvió anonadada al reparar en la despampanante pelirroja que iba colgada del brazo de un peliazul con mirada inquisitoria. Algo confuso, el guardia se apresuró a revisar la lista. Se tardó algunos minutos releyendo los nombres grabados en la pantalla, teniendo dificultades para dar con el grupo delante de él.

—Eh…—pero cuando el guardia levantó la vista, se quedó petrificado.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Erza había sonreído de forma irresistible. Con ella, Lucy deslizó lentamente un dedo por la comisura de sus labios, y Juvia le había guiñado seductoramente.

El guardia tragó saliva.

—Que disfruten la velada—jadeó, haciéndose a un lado.

Satisfechas, las tres chicas despidieron al atontado guardia con una sacudida de dedos, mientras se perdían en la oscuridad del inmenso pasillo.

—¿Cómo demonios han hecho eso? —preguntó Gray mirando a Juvia, quien iba colgada de su brazo.

—Los hombres sólo piensan en una cosa—contestó Erza con naturalidad. A su lado, Jellal se removió incómodo.

—No todos—Lucy sonrió nerviosa, colgada del brazo de Natsu, quien miraba a todos lados sin comprender.

—Estamos dentro—dijo Mest—¿Ahora qué?

—Tomaremos caminos diferentes—Laxus iba a una distancia prudente del resto—Si ven a Mirajane, avísenme enseguida.

—¿Y cómo nos largamos de aquí? —preguntó Gajeel.

—Estoy en eso—aseguró Levy—En el interior de sus chaquetas hay un auricular. Nos aseguraremos de estar en contacto por si algo malo sucede.

—Tsk, ¿y qué pasará si vemos a alguno de esos imbéciles? —quiso saber Natsu, de mal humor.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras seguían avanzando a través del pasillo. Las pisadas y las conversaciones de la gente al menos hacían que la pesadez fuese menos.

—¿Laxus-san? —preguntó Wendy.

El rubio pareció salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Hoy no—murmuró.

Fue entonces cuando la tenue luz emergió desde el pasillo a gran velocidad.

—Espero que todo el maldito esfuerzo valga la pena—refunfuñó Natsu.

Emergieron ante una titánica sala abarrotada de gente en todos lados. Enormes arañas de cristal colgaban del techo pintado con magníficas escenas del Renacimiento y el Medioevo. Había montones de camareros que iban y venían con diferentes copas y aperitivos, las luces eran tenues y mantenían a la expectativa de lo que podía surgir de las pocas sombras que difuminaban el lugar, y la enorme tarima equipada con un gran coro parecía esperar a alguien importante.

—La droga—Gray torció el gesto.

Sin duda, Tártaros había hecho la mayoría de su fortuna gracias al tráfico de estupefacientes.

—Ya saben qué hacer—sin perder tiempo, Laxus se abrió paso entre la multitud, perdiéndose en ella con facilidad.

Los otros se miraron a las caras durante un breve momento.

—Wendy y yo revisaremos el segundo piso—Mest señaló con el pulgar las escaleras—Por salidas de emergencia.

—Muy bien. Los demás nos quedaremos. Es más probable que Mirajane se encuentre aquí—Erza asintió.

Tras los asentimientos colectivos, cada par no tardó en mezclarse con el público. Aquella gente no parecía ser consiente que sus anfitriones eran un grupo de asesinos dementes. Jellal observaba cada rostro enmascarado con detenimiento. Algunos de ellos llevaban marcas visibles en cuello o manos. Incluso pudo reconocer varios gremios.

—Esto no se ve nada bien—susurró en el oído de Erza.

Siguiendo su mirada, la pelirroja no tardó en captar los mismos destellos que Jellal ya había analizado con detenimiento. Entrecerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que algunos de esos gremios ni siquiera pertenecían a Ishgar.

—¿Qué querría Tártaros con toda esta gente? —Erza frunció el ceño—Hay demasiados guardias armados dentro.

—No creo que quieran masacrar a todos. Quizá intentan hacer alianzas—Jellal se encogió de hombros.

Una mejor pregunta era, ¿para qué quería Tártaros hacer alianzas con gremios? Nada encajaba.

—Bueno, creo que estando aquí, podríamos aprovechar—el peliazul deslizó una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y levantaba la mano.

Sorprendida, Erza observó como un camarero le pasaba a Jellal dos copas con un apetitoso champán.

—Te ves muy bien con ese vestido—desviando la mirada, Jellal dio un sorbo a la copa—Es un buen camuflaje.

Genuinamente gratificada, Erza tomó su copa y sonrió.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves bien.

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta, e internamente agradecía llevar el antifaz en su cara. No quería tener que lidiar con un estúpido sonrojo.

* * *

Estar en aquél lugar le daba escalofríos. Le daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, pasaría algo muy malo. Lucy se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor, hacía frío en ese lugar. Muy inoportunamente, a Natsu le había entrado hambre, y con un enorme buffet repartido, no cabía la posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Bueno, a ella no le importaba quedarse sola un rato, pero el lugar lleno de gente enmascarada empezaba a helarle la sangre. Dio un brinco cuando unos dedos rozaron su brazo.

—Oye, tranquila—Gray se echó a reír—¿Y el inútil de Natsu?

—Eso no es gracioso, Gray—Lucy hizo un mohín—Decidió dar una vuelta. Este lugar lo pone nervioso.

—Creo que a todos nos pone nerviosos.

Lucy levantó la mirada. Gray llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, y el antifaz negro en su rostro hacía un maravilloso contraste con su piel blanca. Incluso el traje le sentaba bien. Encontrándose con su curiosa mirada, Gray le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Cuando desperté esta mañana, no estabas.

 _Oh-oh._

Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de la noche cayeron sobre ella en picado, casi como un misil transatlántico. No sólo había besado a Gray, se había acostado con él y había dormido con él.

Sintiéndose más fría de lo que se había sentido nunca, Lucy se apresuró a desviar la mirada, tan tensa como la asta de una bandera. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Oh, Dios, no. Es decir, no es que no le hubiese gustado lo que hicieron— _en el fondo de su mente, todavía recordaba las sensaciones_ —es que se trataba de ellos. Gray y ella. Era Gray, su amigo. ¿Por qué demonios había permitido algo así? Ni siquiera podía hacer memoria con claridad.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ver a Gray a los ojos?

—B-bueno, iba a ser demasiado extraño si alguien iba a buscarnos en la mañana y nos encontrara a ambos desnudos, ¿no crees?

A pesar de que Lucy lo había dicho con un tinte burlesco, Gray arrugó el entrecejo con seriedad.

—No me hubiese importado—fue entonces cuando tiró de su muñeca, llevándola a rastras hasta postrarse tras una de las enormes columnas del lugar—Espero realmente no haberlo arruinado.

—¿Qué? —la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Ya sabes—incapaz de continuar, Gray se vio obligado a apartar la mirada—Lo que pasó anoche…bueno, me refiero a qué…

—Sabes que me gustó—con la espalda firmemente apretada tras la columna, Lucy tragó.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos su confirmación. Y la propia sorpresa de Gray lentamente se convirtió en una sensación gratificante. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír.

—Anoche te dije que me gustabas.

El rostro de Lucy enrojeció a más no poder.

—Gray…

—Y estaba hablando en serio—indeciso, el pelinegro deslizó suavemente un dedo por la comisura de los labios de la rubia—Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, te juro que surgió de la nada, y yo…bueno, yo…

Inconscientemente, Lucy sonrió. Era tierno ver que Gray estaba muy nervioso para formar una frase coherente. Oh, vamos, ella no podía culparlo, ¿o acaso él no veía su sonrojo y sus manos temblorosas? Extendió la mano hasta posarla sobre sus labios, acallándolo. La expresión de Gray pasó a ser una mortificada, y no dudó en besar los dedos sobre su boca. Y Lucy sintió corriente eléctrica deslizarse en su sangre. Gray era un hombre al que era difícil resistirse, y ella no parecía verle sentido al ir contra la corriente. Después de todo, también lo quería, y como hombre, le gustaba.

—Podemos intentarlo…

—¿En serio? —Gray dejó caer la mandíbula.

—Sí.

Inmediatamente Gray sintió que sus hombros caían. Nunca había sido especialmente con las palabras y, aun así, Lucy había logrado entender lo que él sentía en aquellos momentos. Y la posibilidad de ser el hombre de aquella mujer, era excitante en verdad.

Con lo siguiente, ambos estuvieron riéndose tontamente. Gray atrajo el cuerpo de Lucy hasta rodearla con sus brazos, y ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, inhalando su fragancia a hielo. Aquél abrazo había sido más palabras de las que nunca dirían. Y pronto, el pesado aire pareció haberse esfumado del lugar, sólo dando una pacífica sensación de tranquilidad cuando las notas del piano empezaron a revolotear en la gran sala. La suave melodía viajaba con sutiles altos y bajos, precisamente cuando el público había estallado en ensordecedores aplausos.

—No sé bailar—susurró el Fullbuster en el oído de la rubia.

Lucy rió contra su saco, ahogando el sonido.

—Sólo sigue la música—ella había acomodado sus manos tras la ancha espalda de Gray, anclándose a su cuerpo.

Entonces, vino la voz de un ángel.

La cadencia de la música aun corría a las anchas del lugar, mientras la gran mayoría de los invitados se disponían a tomar a su pareja y bailar la pieza entrante. Gray le había dicho la verdad, no sabía bailar, pero ella se mecía contra él suavemente, al unísono con las notas del piano, y él sólo la había imitado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfectamente**_

 _ **Cuando me alejan de ti, me desmorono**_

 _ **Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mi**_

 _ **Tus ojos son tan azules,**_

 _ **No puedo mirar a otra parte**_

Gray bajó la cabeza para besar el cabello de Lucy, impregnado con su fragancia a vainilla, mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la curva de su espalda. Sintió cómo Lucy temblaba ante su roce. Se sentía tan bien.

—Si voy a seguir haciendo el ridículo—Gray torció el gesto—Al menos déjame besarte.

Lucy levantó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con la indescifrable mirada de Gray.

—No te tengo atado.

¡Menuda provocativa! Oh, iba a pagar por ello. El pelinegro la sujetó del mentón, y tiró levemente para besar de lleno sus labios. Sí, aún recordaba besar aquella boca. Suaves, llenos y dulces. Deslizándose suavemente el uno contra el otro, pronto estuvieron sucumbiendo a una emoción más fuerte. La columna tras ellos sonó con un débil chasquido cuando Gray empujó a Lucy contra la misma, sin abandonar sus labios, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Lucy entrelazó las manos en el sedoso cabello negro, apretándola contra ella. A Gray le fue imposible no gruñir cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en un roce lascivo que estaba acabando con su cordura.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

La separación fue abrupta e instantánea cuando Natsu empujó a Gray por el brazo. De placer a ira, el pelinegro se volvió con expresión asesina.

—Lárgate, Natsu.

—Vete a la mierda, Gray. Lucy estaba conmigo.

—¿Sí? Pues dónde estabas hace diez minutos, ¿eh?

Natsu gruñó cuando se quedó sin argumentos, y Gray apretó los puños.

—Eso no te importa—Natsu avanzó un paso, casi chocando con Gray—¿Qué le hacías a Lucy?

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

—Lo que le pase a Lucy es de mi incumbencia, imbécil.

—¡Chicos! —Lucy alcanzó a entrometerse entre ambos antes de que iniciaran una pelea. Los apartó a ambos por el pecho, pero ellos seguían gruñendo y refunfuñando.

Gray chasqueó los dientes, irritado sobremanera.

—Te voy a decir una cosa, Natsu—y debido a la seriedad de sus palabras, Lucy se tensó, mientras sentía la furia del pelirosa comenzar a bullir—Lo que te creas no me importa. Ahora Lucy es…

—Gray—él se interrumpió bruscamente cuando Lucy le miró con ojos suplicantes, rogándole que se detuviera antes de que fuese tarde—No es un buen momento.

A regañadientes, el pelinegro cerró la boca justo a tiempo, aunque eso no le reprimía las ganas de estampar un puñetazo en la cara del Dragneel, quien los observaba a ambos con una misteriosa mirada. Sí, le había dicho a Lucy que le esperara mientras él intentaba despejarse. Sólo estar sumergido en ese lugar imprimía en su sangre un arrebato asesino que no era común. Distraído, había buscado de regreso a Lucy, sólo para encontrarla abrazada al idiota cabeza de hielo. Aunque era consciente de que ambos eran sus amigos, aquél abrazo lo había molestado. Muy seguramente Gray querría pervertir a la rubia con sus idioteces. Natsu apretó la mandíbula.

—No la toques, o entonces tendré que romperte la cara.

Genuinamente sorprendida, Lucy tragó duro. Ése no era el Natsu que solía andar y bromear con ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Natsu…

Sin embargo, Gray sonrió con arrogancia.

—He hecho mucho más que tocarla, y créeme, le gustó.

Y aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Maldito infeliz!

Pero incluso cuando ambos ya habían arremetido contra el otro, fueron violentamente separados y arrojados a extremos opuestos.

—Malditos imbéciles, ¿acaso quieren matarnos? —Gajeel había llegado en el preciso momento antes de que Gray y Natsu decidieran golpearse. Y no había llegado feliz.

Los dos entonces sólo se lanzaron otra odiosa mirada. Eso no iba a quedarse así.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —la nueva pregunta de Gajeel estuvo dirigida a Lucy, quien aún no digería lo que acababa de pasar.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

—Yo…

La multitud estalló nuevamente en aplausos. La canción había concluido, y su intérprete recibía las ovaciones con adoración. En los auriculares rebotó la inconfundible voz de Erza.

— _Es ella._

Todos convergieron la mirada en la esbelta figura del vestido negro y el cabello blanco que saludaba a la gente con entusiasmo. Gajeel asintió.

—¿Has oído eso, rubio?

— _Yo iré_ —Laxus contestó al instante— _Ustedes busquen una forma de salir de aquí._

— _Todos al pabellón del segundo piso_ —había dicho Mest— _Levy intenta buscar una._

—Enana, será mejor que te des prisa—musitó Gajeel.

— _La paciencia es una virtud_ —se quejó Levy.

— _En este momento no_ —advirtió Laxus— _Váyanse._

El equipo estuvo de acuerdo. En breve estarían fuera y todo saldría bien. Eso esperaban. Gajeel encabezó la marcha, pero cuando vio que nadie lo seguía, se volvió colérico.

—¿No han escuchado a los demás? Será mejor que caminen.

Aquello era demasiado incómodo. Gray miró de reojo a Lucy, quien rezaba internamente porque se fuera antes de que algo más sucediera, y Natsu que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tenían razón, tenían que salir de ahí. Así que, de mala gana, Gray caminó en dirección contraria, seguido de un curioso Gajeel. Había llegado tarde, pero él no era ningún imbécil. Algo se cocía entre esos tres.

Suspirando, Lucy se apresuró a seguir a los otros dos.

—Vamos, Natsu. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero fue detenida cuando Natsu le sujetó de la muñeca. La expresión preocupada en el rostro del pelirosa le estrujó el alma.

—¿Estás bien?

 _Qué-estaba-pasando._

—Estoy bien—la rubia se abrazó a sí misma—No pasa nada.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó con Gray? ¿Qué te hizo?

¿Cómo podía responder ella eso? Si él preguntaba aquello, era porque no había visto nada, no obstante, encontrarlos tan juntos debió levantar sus sospechas. Pero era Natsu, ¿por qué le importaba? Lucy se encogió de hombros, comenzando a sentirse culpable.

—Lo siento, Natsu. No lo comprenderías.

Extrañado y confundido, el pelirosa dio un paso atrás. Eso había dolido. Ellos eran mejores amigos. ¿Lucy ya no confiaba en él? ¿O definitivamente Gray se había entrometido demasiado? No sólo era hiriente, era muy molesto.

Iba a replicar, pero algo atrajo su atención. Algo que encendía su sangre completamente, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás. Estaban ahí, en la sala, saludado a sus invitados con toda naturalidad. ¿Por qué no podía mover su cuerpo?

—¿Natsu? —la voz de Lucy ahora era inquieta.

Tenía qué. Él se lo había prometido. Apretando los puños, emprendió la marcha. En la dirección equivocada.

—¡Natsu! —helada de terror, Lucy comprendió muy tarde lo que Natsu iba a hacer, y que nadie podría detener.

* * *

Tener la atención de todo el mundo no era algo que le desagradara. Recordaba vagamente una época en su vida donde hubiese dado lo que fuera por recibir la misma atención que recibía en aquellos momentos. La gente bajo ella vitoreaba en su dirección con fuerza y entusiasmo, y ella sólo podía sonreír con gratitud.

—No esperaba menos de ti, mi hermosa Mira.

Con una sonrisa, Mirajane Strauss se dio la vuelta para reverenciar al recién llegado. Mard Geer estaba delante de ella, exhibiendo una de esas sonrisas que prometían diversos placeres y un cielo infinito. Para ella, esa sonrisa sólo significaba peligro.

—Me honra con su presencia, mi señor—con suma cortesía, Mirajane tomó la mano que Mard Geer extendía para ella.

—Tu voz como siempre no puede ni compararse al coro de los ángeles—el líder de Tártaros deslizó una sutil caricia sobre la comisura de sus labios—Espero que haya sido gratificante.

—Lo fue—Mirajane asintió—Tu público de igual forma parecen muy agradecidos con el baile que decidiste ofrecer.

Con la mano de Mirajane en su poder, Mard Geer miró a su acompañante de forma sarcástica. De igual manera, el hombre en cuestión sonrió. Llevaba el cabello tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, que combinaba a la perfección con su traje negro.

—Ha sido muy agradable—el sujeto sonrió—Pero no tanto como admirarte a ti.

Mirajane sólo sonrió en respuesta. Aquellos dos hombres juntos era demasiado para asimilar. El líder de Tártaros y el hombre más peligroso del mundo.

—¿No te quedas, Zeref?

—Debo volver a Álvarez por asuntos urgentes que requieren de mi presencia—Zeref ladeó la cabeza—Estoy seguro de que puedes divertirte sin mí.

Mard Geer asintió en comprensión. Zeref Dragneel era quizá la persona más ocupada del planeta, y un gran aliado, una vez su maestro. Todavía podía darse el lujo de contar con él.

—Te acompaño entonces—liberando de su agarre a Mirajane, Mard Geer la contempló de nueva cuenta—Disfruta del resto de la noche, querida. Luego me encontraré contigo.

—Por supuesto—la albina dio una respetuosa reverencia delante de él.

Zeref no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a sonreír y a besar el dorso de la mano femenina con cortesía, mientras daba media vuelta y se perdía entre la multitud junto a Mard Geer. Mirajane soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo. Hacía tres años que trabajaba para Tártaros, y todavía no se acostumbraba a la presencia maligna que rodeaba a aquél grupo, aun cuando era experta en ello.

Recobrando la compostura, se apresuró a bajar del escenario, deteniéndose levemente para saludar a aquellos que compartían unas cuantas palabras de congratulaciones con ella, aunque se aseguró de no permanecer demasiado tiempo. Era peligroso y realmente quería salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese. De igual manera, el antifaz facilitaba su escape. Iba a ser demasiado difícil si alguno de los nueve demonios de Tártaros se apareciese en ese preciso momento.

—¿Llevas prisa?

O tal vez no. La voz les había llegado a los oídos con brusquedad y poca galanura, pero era un timbre de voz grave y fuerte. No era una voz que hubiese escuchado con anterioridad. Lentamente, Mirajane ladeó la mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la sala. Recostado contra la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos, él la miraba de forma inquietante.

—Sí, tengo prisa—Mirajane sonrió—Quizá en otra oportunidad te conceda un baile.

Eso no le hizo gracia. Estaba comenzando a irritarse. Pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, alisándolo. Lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—¿Eres Mirajane Strauss?

La albina entrecerró la mirada con curiosidad. ¿Era una broma, o realmente no sabía quién era ella? Todos los presentes lo sabían.

—Soy yo.

Eso fue suficiente. El hombre se irguió de la pared y se acercó a ella, tomándola por la muñeca. Pero antes de que Mirajane pudiese sorprenderse, él la atajó.

—Grita o haz alguna señal y estás muerta—la amenaza fue directa—Intenta escabullirte y estás muerta. Habla, y estás muerta. Si intentas algo…

—Estoy muerta, lo sé. Creo que lo repetiste claro las últimas tres veces—no era la primera vez que alguien amenazaba con matarla. Ya estaba acostumbrada—¿Puedo saber al menos qué intentas hacer conmigo?

Un gruñido fue lo único que consiguió sacarle. Aquel enorme rubio estaba llevándola a rastras por la sala, pero moderándose en sus movimientos. Mirajane no lograba dar con él. Además de su imponente altura y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, tenía ojos verdes que se perdían en la oscuridad de la máscara que usaba. Y no había que ser genio para saber que se encontraba de muy pésimo humor. Al parecer iba a tener que esforzarse.

Mirajane evaluó rápidamente que no podría enfrentarse a él aquí en medio de la gente. Si quería escapar, tendría que buscar un lugar apartado para poder pelear. O también podía intentar sonsacarle algo de información que revelara algo de la identidad de su enemigo.

—Así que—comenzó ella con suavidad—¿Cuánto dices que te han dado por mi cabeza?

Él la miró como si estuviese demente.

—No seas ridícula.

Muy bien. No era un forajido que apostaba por el dinero de sus presas. Opción uno, descartada. Si él se encontraba allí, debía pertenecer a un gremio.

—¿A qué gremio dices que perteneces?

El agarre en su muñeca incrementó. Bingo.

—¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?

—¿Nunca cierras la maldita boca? —exasperado, él se volvió bruscamente—Más te vale que empieces a valorar tu vida. Y ahora me vas a decir dónde está la salida.

Mirajane levantó la mirada. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban brillando con odio.

—Mmm… ¿por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

—Vas a hacerlo si quieres vivir.

En aquél momento, ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta de servicio, bastante alejada del salón principal. Él ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobar si la puerta se encontraba con llave o no. Rompió el pomo con una patada y luego empujó a Mirajane dentro, mientras él se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta con una barricada.

—Levy, vas a tener que decirme dónde demonios estoy—se encontraba él diciendo, mientras apilonaba cajas contra la puerta—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde mierda está Natsu? ...Maldita sea, sólo dense prisa.

Esos nombres… recordaba haberlos escuchado. Mirajane frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? —escuchó que él gruñía en su dirección.

No. No estaba escuchando.

—Lo siento, no me voy a ir de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Pero puedes decirle al Maestro Makarov que volveré. Sólo que no con ustedes y no ahora.

Él se había quedado anonadado durante un par de segundos. Quizá la había subestimado.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Mirajane se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tonta. Los nombres que mencionaste pertenecen a Fairy Tail, al cual supongo que tú también perteneces, y al que yo también hago parte. Sólo necesitaba la información suficiente para dar con ello.

El silencio reinó durante varios instantes que parecieron interminables. Mirajane, que había querido parecer firme, se sentía extraña. Y era debido al hombre que ahora la observaba con detenimiento. ¿Por qué esa sensación le era familiar? Vagamente la recordaba, pero no podía hacer memoria. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, Mirajane—al quitar la máscara que cubría sus facciones, a Mirajane se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Laxus apretó la mandíbula—Tú no eres una de nosotros. Aquí hay gente que me importa, y que están corriendo peligro por ti. Si algo, si tan sólo algo les llega a pasar a alguno de ellos, te voy a matar. Tu vida no vale ninguna de la de ellos. ¿Quedó claro?

Los ojos verdes que brillaban con distintas emociones, y la cicatriz que recorría uno de ellos fue la única llave necesitada a tantos recuerdos perdidos, ahora recuperados. No lo podía creer. ¿Él estaba allí? ¿Cómo? La última vez todo había sido un completo caos. Casi no podía disimular el temblor de sus manos. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿había tenido la respuesta delante de sus narices? Pero él…

Él no era el hombre que ella había estado buscando durante seis años.

—C-claro—apenas susurró con un hilo de voz.

Frunciendo el ceño, Laxus asintió. Su prioridad ahora era buscar una ruta de escape rápida. Entonces empezó a escuchar interferencia en su auricular. Y fuera, los gritos de pánico inundaron cada rincón de aquella fortaleza.

—Hey, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Los ruidos en su oído eran indistinguibles.

—¡ _No puedo creer lo que ha hecho ese imbécil!_ —esa era la voz de un aturdido Gajeel, quien no se escuchaba nada bien.

— _Demonios, esto no puede empeorar…_

Laxus no entendía. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

— _Laxus, ¿tienes a Mirajane?_ —preguntó Erza, algo desmadejada y jadeante.

—Está conmigo—miró a la albina, quien le devolvía una mirada preocupada—¿Qué pasó?

En la línea apenas hubo un segundo de silencio. Luego, Erza tomó aire.

— _Natsu se ha encontrado con Mard Geer._

 _Oh, no._

— _Lo atacó_ —dijo Gray, furioso— _Lucy estaba con él._

Aturdido, Laxus estampó un puñetazo en la pared, sobresaltando a Mirajane.

—¡Ese maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre?!

— _Todavía tenemos tiempo_ —habló Levy— _Si podemos despistar a los guardias de Tártaros y alejar a Natsu de ahí, podemos escapar. Hay un enorme ventanal en el segundo piso que da hacia una laguna. Salten hacia afuera. Mest y Wendy ya tienen preparado un transporte._

— _No tenemos más opción_ —dijo Jellal— _Laxus, asegúrate de sacarla de aquí. El resto nos las arreglaremos._

La situación no pintaba nada bien. El tiempo se había agotado y ahora tenían que rogar por un milagro. Pero entonces, sonó un gran golpe seco contra la puerta. Y múltiples voces masculinas desde afuera. Laxus y Mirajane retrocedieron un paso. Los habían encontrado.

—Estamos condenados.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo, Natsu se mete en serios problemas y calma su ira con la persona incorrecta. Gray, aprovechando la lejanía de Lucy con Natsu, se acerca más a ella.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores :D pronto estaré de nuevo por aquí con más violencia y más suculencia :v**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	6. 6 Supervivientes

El aire en el lugar despedía tantas emociones de las cuales se podría hablar por horas. Tanta excitación y lujuria en un solo lugar, una muestra más del inmenso poder que él llevaba a cuestas. Su nombre, un recordatorio de sumisión para algunos. Para otros, sólo el frío rostro de alguien a quien le aguardaba la muerte. Avanzaban silenciosamente entre la gente, que se apartaban con respeto y reverencia con cada paso que daban.

—¿Dijiste que debías volver a Álvarez? —Mard Geer estaba genuinamente intrigado. Se había tomado la molestia de invitar personalmente al que una vez había sido su mentor, a que se diera cuenta realmente de que no había invertido mal su tiempo cuando decidió enseñarle.

Zeref destelló una leve sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a los ojos oscuros escasamente iluminados bajo el antifaz.

—Es algo urgente que debo atender—se excusó, restándole importancia—Pero estoy seguro de que querrás venir a Álvarez alguna vez. Mis escudos y yo estaremos encantados de recibirte.

—Tus escudos, ¿no? ¿tu nuevo pequeño grupo de asesinos? —Mard Geer rió con diversión.

Zeref sólo atinó asentir con gesto ausente.

—Te sorprendería de lo que son capaces.

—Haré que una de mis limusinas privadas te lleve hasta el aeropuerto—un solo chasquido de dedos bastó para que un leal siervo estuviese junto al líder de Tártaros en aquel instante.

Sin embargo, y tras un extraño e irreconocible fulgor en la esencia del aire, algo cambió. En ese momento, los murmullos de confusión se alzaron desde el ameno público tras su espalda. Y sin ser consiente del cambio de la situación. Cuando Zeref se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro, un fugaz destello arremetió descontrolado desde el interior de la gente, con tal velocidad y fuerza que apenas fue capaz de comprender la escena cuando el feroz puñetazo se retorció en el rostro de Mard Geer, completamente desbocado ante la situación. Cuando el líder de Tártaros fue alejado estrepitosamente, la multitud se enardeció bajo los jadeos de asombro. Zeref sólo cerró los ojos en un gesto divertidamente frustrado. Después de tantos años, ¿no aprendía nada?

Intrigado por tal inesperada hazaña, Mard Geer recobró la compostura rápidamente, acomodando discretamente su traje. Ante él, un muchacho de pelo rosa con los puños firmemente apretados y un furibundo rostro crispado en ira le miraba familiarmente. Con recelo, Mard Geer miró a Zeref una vez más; éste parecía lamentarse los extraños acontecimientos. Tras unos segundos de expectación, el líder de Tártaros carraspeó:

—¿Te conozco?

Pero la desinteresada pregunta sólo encendió aún más la ira de su agresor. Arrancándose el antifaz de un tirón, Natsu señaló hacia adelante acusatoriamente.

—¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho!

Sarcásticamente ofendido por las acusaciones, Mard Geer acomodó las manos tras su espalda.

—Estoy seguro de que, si nos conociéramos, no olvidaría el rostro tan evidente de…la venganza.

No obstante, Natsu se limitó a apretar la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¡Te haré recordar a los golpes!

Una frase que sellaba automáticamente el destino de dos almas condenadas a encontrarse. Los espectadores fueron presas del pánico cuando Natsu corrió hacia adelante, con los puños levantados, a descargar su creciente furia contra el sujeto que tenía en frente.

Para sorpresa de todos, y del mismo Natsu, Mard Geer sonrió. Entonces la verdadera resolución comenzó. A base de lanzar fuertes puñetazos en todas las direcciones, Natsu se abrió camino hasta el líder de Tártaros quien, sin ningún esfuerzo, y sin romper su postura, se concentró en evitar cada golpe que llovía desde un nuevo lugar. Cada vez más rápidos, más certeros, más violentos. Todo en una conjunta ráfaga de poderosos golpes que dejarían en coma a un hombre normal. Pero antes de que Natsu pudiese siquiera rozarle, Mard Geer detuvo su puño derecho entre un seco chasquido, para luego patearle fuertemente en el abdomen y arrojarle un par de metros atrás.

Todo aquello sin despeinar un solo cabello de su larga y arreglada melena. Natsu maldijo internamente. Él jadeaba por busca de aire.

—Tu rostro me es familiar—pronunció Geer, curioso—Pero no puedo recordar por qué. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Chasqueando la lengua, Natsu se sujetó el estómago. Ése había sido un golpe duro, y dolió como el infierno. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería.

—Tu mataste a mi papá—murmuró entre los dientes apretados.

Con aquella confidencia revelada, el líder de Tártaros se sumió en una profunda burbuja de rememoración, en un intento de alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

—Mmm…he matado a tanta gente, que me es imposible de recordar.

Aquella cruda confesión lo había asqueado profundamente. No sólo era un asesino, era un monstruo desalmado. Natsu no podía con tanta repulsión.

—Igneel Dragneel. Le cortaste el cuello—aparentando serenidad, Zeref guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Miró a Natsu, sus ojos ónices como una bofetada helada—Hola, hermano.

Pero lo cierto era, que la sola mención del nombre despertaba en él una ola de sentimientos extraños. Zeref estaba ahí. Y Natsu lo sabía. Lo sabía, y no pudo evitar odiarlo en ese momento. Los iba a matar. A todos.

—¡Yo no soy tu hermano!

Una dura afirmación, que Zeref no permitió demostrar. Ante el espectáculo presenciado, la carcajada de Mard Geer desconcertó a todos. Mientras se reía, llamó con dos dedos hacia el aire. Natsu se agazapó preparado para el combate.

—¿El hijo de Igneel? —otra carcajada. La sangre de Natsu hervía—Cielos, qué conmovedor reencuentro, ¿no crees, Zeref? Y pensar que serías tú quien querría vengar a su caído padre. Oh, pero descuida. Igneel era un hombre demasiado correcto como para permitirse morir así nada más. Te alegrará saber que me fue muy duro matarlo. Debes estar orgulloso de lo mucho que resistió.

—¡Cierra el maldito hocico! —rugió encolerizado—¡No vas a hablar de mi papá en mi presencia!

La furia que bullía en sus venas en aquel momento sólo despertaba en él un tortuoso pasado que lo derrumbaría en segundos si no era capaz de controlarlo. Por ello, preso de su ciega ira, Natsu se lanzó a todo lo que daba, sólo con el pensamiento de matar a Mard Geer con sus propias manos. Un instante después, fue retenido por tres hombres que forcejeaban peligrosamente con él. Hombres uniformados. La guardia de Tártaros. Entre los tres, le patearon las piernas y le sacaron el aire de los pulmones a base de puñetazos. Natsu se revolvía bruscamente entre los brazos que lo apresaban.

—No tengo nada en contra tuya—Mard Geer se paseó pétreo delante de él—Pero te has atrevido a irrumpir en mi velada, y eso tiene sus consecuencias.

Un chasquido de dedos, y los puñetazos se reanudaron. De forma inesperada y audaz, que fue prácticamente inmovilizado ahí sin poder recobrar el impulso. Sintió un puñetazo en la cara que le abrió el labio dolorosamente. Iba a levantarse, no por algo mataba hombres más grandes que él. Pero el graznido de esfuerzo y el gemido de dolor lo alertaron. Los gritos de pánico y el caos total se habían apoderado del castillo, sobre todo cuando notaron al moreno que sostenía a un guardia inconsciente con el cuello destrozado en sus manos. El guardia cayó al suelo, y los otros dos, descolocados por la repentina muerte de su compañero, fueron noqueados en un arrebato de Natsu. Mard Geer se volvió. El recién llegado, desabrochando los botones, se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa mientras marchaba con despreocupación.

—Ahora tengo tu atención—una suave sonrisa de victoria se deslizó sobre sus labios.

—¡Gray!

El grito de advertencia fue suficiente. Gray miró por encima de su hombro, en el momento preciso en que dos hombres más corrían en su dirección en un intento vano de atraparlo. Un solo puñetazo rompió el cartílago de la nariz, manchando sus nudillos de sangre, mientras el guardia aullaba de dolor en el suelo. El otro apenas se reponía de la impresión cuando fue súbitamente sujeto del cuello con una presión desgarradora. El forcejeo no duró más de un par de segundos cuando el hombre ya no pudo respirar más. Gray dejó caer el cuerpo, preparado mentalmente para arrollar hombres con sus puños, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que no se irían sin pelear.

—Bueno, he de admitir que estoy ligeramente curioso—el líder de Tártaros ladeó la cabeza—¿También vienes a matarme?

Gray apretó la mandíbula.

—Tengo motivos de sobra para querer tus intestinos derramados en el suelo—miró a Natsu. Éste le devolvió una sombría mirada—Pero le prometí a este idiota que le dejaría que te matara.

Ante la mención de una promesa que jamás le había hecho, Natsu frunció el ceño. Gray simplemente se encogió de hombros. Quizás no le importaba en aquellos momentos, pero si hubiese sido su padre el asesinado, habría peleado con Natsu sólo por matar a su asesino primero.

Todo se había roto. El castillo se había convertido en una zona de guerra donde los invitados se apresuraban a huir despavoridos, temiendo por su seguridad. Sin embargo, Mard Geer seguía tan tranquilo, como si dos hombres no hubiesen irrumpido en su fiesta y hubiesen admitido libremente querer su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

—Lamento mucho este desafortunado encuentro, caballeros—Mard Geer sonrió una última vez, y aquella sonrisa prometía desear la muerte—Pero han hecho una pésima elección de enemigo.

Un solo movimiento de sus dedos bastó para que toda la guardia que marchaba en el castillo se dirigiera velozmente hacia aquellos dos. Natsu y Gray se vieron sorprendidos y superados rápidamente cuando no contaban con tener que pelear con tantos a la vez. Pero tampoco era algo que debían discutir.

—¡Él es mío! —gruñó Natsu en dirección de Gray, sin mirarlo siquiera, emprendiendo un nuevo esprint en dirección de su objetivo.

—¡Oye, Natsu! —pero ya era tarde. El pelirosa se había lanzado a abrirse paso a los puñetazos.

Con el caos apoderado del castillo, el auricular se encendió en su oído.

— _Hey. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ —ladró Laxus a través del auricular.

— _¡No puedo creer lo que ha hecho ese imbécil!_ —fue el gruñido aturdido de Gajeel. Con el numerito que había montado Natsu, imposible que los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

El auricular recibió interferencia. Antes de poder escuchar nuevamente, Gray fue rodeado por varios guardias. Fue entonces cuando el lugar se tiñó con los gritos de dolor. De uno en uno, los puños y las patadas quebraron más que narices rotas y ojos sangrantes.

— _Demonios. Esto no puede empeorar._

— _Laxus. ¿Tienes a Mirajane?_ —preguntó Erza, jadeando.

— _Está conmigo_ —murmuró con desdén— _¿Qué pasó?_

En la línea hubo un instante de silencio. Gray se dejó caer al suelo al esquivar un golpe, mientras pateaba un par de piernas y el guardia caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

— _Natsu se ha encontrado con Mard Geer_ —soltó Erza.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho eso. Gray gruñó cuando un puño impactó en su mandíbula. Rápidamente tomó la cabeza y rompió el cuello.

—Lo atacó—refunfuñó Gray furioso, limpiando la sangre de la comisura de sus labios—Lucy estaba con él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Lucy. Aturdido, buscó entre la marea de gente, pero sólo obtuvo la visión de una docena de guardias que se aproximaban.

Algo chocó en el auricular.

— _¡Ese maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre?!_

Mierda. Eso no iba bien. Con mucha dificultad se sacó a los guardias que traía encima, mientras echaba a correr en un intento de encontrar a la rubia. ¿Acaso la habían encontrado también?

— _Escuchen, todavía tenemos tiempo_ —habló Levy— _Si podemos despistar a los guardias de Tártaros y alejar a Natsu de ahí, podemos escapar. Hay un enorme ventanal en el segundo piso que da hacia una laguna. Salten hacia afuera. Mest y Wendy ya tienen preparado un transporte._

Esquivando a un par de civiles, Gray arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué clase de plan era ese?

— _No tenemos más opción_ —había dicho Jellal— _Laxus, asegúrate de sacarla de aquí. El resto nos la arreglaremos._

¿Acaso tenían otra opción?

Dos guardias obstaculizaron su paso por la escalera. Maldiciendo, Gray saltó sobre ellos, chocando las cabezas y luego al suelo donde no se movieron más. Mientras luchaba por conseguir aire, divisó la primera planta desde las escaleras, donde no podía encontrar a Lucy, entre tanta gente que buscar. Pero entonces vio a un trío de guardias forcejear con la rubia mientras la halaban a rastras fuera de la planta. Aquello había sido como una patada en los testículos.

—¡Lucy!

Pero su intento de saltar fue frustrado por el grupo de guardias que se le abalanzaron encima, impidiendo su retirada. Apretando los dientes, se dio cuenta de que tendría que romperse los puños para llegar hasta ella.

* * *

Su leal guardia había hecho aparición segundos después de haber emitido la orden. No le gustaba nada que su velada se hubiese arruinado de aquella manera, pero de cierta forma le resultaba divertida la escena. Algo de distracción para él. Escuchó a Zeref suspirar.

—¿Te he oído decir que es tu hermano? —inquirió el líder de Tártaros con una sonrisilla de genuino humor.

—Lo es. Así que no lo mates tan pronto—tirando de su máscara, Zeref lo miró—Espero que te diviertas.

Después de darle la mano e intercambiar un asentimiento, Zeref se sumergió en su abrigo y dio marcha atrás, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la oscuridad del desastre del lugar. Mard Geer no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Había conseguido algo de entretenimiento aquella noche, que incluso horas antes había sido imposible de evocar. Y tal diversión no podría ser arruinada tan pronto. Así que había resuelto que no mataría a los perpetuadores esa noche. Prefería conversar con ellos primero. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pulcro pantalón, quedándose al pie de la escalinata observando en vista panorámica la guerra civil que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Debía abonarles que aquellos dos habían dejado inconscientes a muchos de sus hombres. Casi sintió el impulso de agrandar su sonrisa cuando vio que el proclamado hermano de Zeref empujaba con fuerza bruta a través de sus hombres en un inútil intento de llegar a su posición. Lo que más le divertía era que, si estuviesen frente a frente, el pobre chico no le haría más que un rasguño.

Sobre todo, porque conocía a los de su tipo. Nunca estaban solos.

Uno de sus guardias cayó a sus pies, con la cara destrozada a base de puñetazos. Tendría que contratar un servicio más tarde. Mard Geer levantó la mirada. Natsu se preparaba para ir junto a él.

—¿Ya estás listo para matarme?

El Dragneel se limitó a limpiarse la boca con el antebrazo. Dio una zancada. Mard Geer miró encima de su hombro y ensanchó su sonrisa. Natsu lo ignoró por completo. Su impulso desenfrenado de asesinato corría enloquecidamente por las venas. Hasta que el grito aterrado sirvió para hacerlo frenar en seco.

No le había gustado nada ese sonido.

Detrás suyo, un grupo de tres guardias forcejeaba peligrosamente con Lucy entre sus brazos, mientras luchaba con uñas y dientes por la libertad. Aquello había calado en lo profundo. Tenía que correr hasta Lucy y quitarles a esos bastardos de encima, pero si lo hacía, su única oportunidad se vería completamente perdida. Tenía a Mard Geer en un lado, y del otro lado a Lucy. Mientras miraba de un lado hacia otro, sabía que no tenía ninguna opción. Dándose cuenta de su debate interno, Mard Geer deslizó una sonrisa apenada. Natsu chirrió los dientes.

—Voy a regresar por ti—amenazó, los puños retorcidos con fiereza a sus costados—Y cuando lo haga, te voy a matar. Eso te lo juro.

Tras un gruñido resignado, Natsu echó a correr en la dirección contraria, enfrentándose de nueva cuenta a cada uno de los guardias que ahora hacían presencia.

—Te voy a estar esperando con ansias.

Dándose cuenta de que tenía la razón, Mard Geer ya no tuvo deseos para continuar presenciando la batalla campal. Ahora, un asunto un poco más urgente ocupaba su mente. Sin preocuparse de las batallas a su alrededor, se dedicó a reiniciar su marcha, no sin antes lanzar una risilla irónica.

—Keyes.

Mientras reanudaba su despreocupado andar, fue soltando con delicadeza los elegantes gemelos que ataban los puños de su camisa. La actividad ni siquiera se había concretado cuando estuvo frente a él, aguardando contra la oscuridad del pasillo. Al líder de Tártaros no le sorprendía que de nuevo no hubiese anunciado su llegada. Keyes era muy silencioso y misterioso, raramente decía una palabra, aunque normalmente murmuraba. Una vez hubo finalizado con su tarea, levantó la vista. El hombre que aguardaba contra la pared ocultaba la sombría frialdad de los ojos bajo los flequillos del cabello oscuro. Mard Geer volvió a sonreír. Esa noche la recordaría especialmente porque los diversos sucesos le habían sacado más sonrisas de las que estaba acostumbrado a exhibir.

—Los quiero a todos.

Habiendo recibido su misión, el silencioso hombre se irguió en un lento movimiento, y sin agregar nada, emprendió su marcha a través del pasillo, pasando de su líder sin mirarlo siquiera. Su actitud oscura era algo que divertía mucho a Mard Geer.

—Ah, ¿y Keyes?

Frenando en seco, el hombre miró por encima de su hombro con la suficiente oscuridad como para maldecir a alguien en el proceso. Mard Geer sonrió satisfecho. Esa era la mirada de un demonio real.

—Los quiero con vida.

* * *

Le habían agarrado por detrás en un sucio movimiento, y su pésimo humor decidió que no era el momento para sutilezas. Lanzó el codo hacia atrás con un impulso devastador, golpeando con contundencia. El aullido de dolor resonó en sus oídos mientras era liberado de la presa alrededor del cuello. Gruñendo como llevaba haciendo los últimos minutos, Natsu pateó al hombre en el suelo, asegurándose de que no se levantaría en un buen rato. Un segundo saltó a su espalda en un vano intento de refrenarlo, pero igual que un toro mecánico, el guardia salió despedido un par de metros lejos. Fue entonces cuando llegó junto a ellos, y de un sólo tirón, haló bruscamente del saco al guardia más cercano, no tardó en hacerle una presa estranguladora alrededor del cuello, y un par de segundos después, la columna fue rota con un sonoro chasquido. Los otros dos guardias se alertaron en una violenta sacudida, olvidándose por completo de la rubia que luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

—¡Natsu!

La aterrada alerta fue suficiente para aumentar la ira enloquecida que hacía vibrar la sangre en sus venas. Lanzando el puño hacia adelante, la sangre salpicó en la bufanda y la camisa blanca. El hombre trastabilló hacia atrás, imposibilitado a ver con su ahora pómulo roto, mientras el otro se apresuraba a levantar la guardia delante del pelirosa. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que Natsu halara con brusquedad al desbaratado guardia, a quien no dudó en lanzar al suelo en medio de una sacudida, y al cual le rompió la cabeza después de pisar el cuello con toda la fuerza que tenía. Había servido hasta ese momento. Temblando ante la terrorífica escena que tenía delante de sus ojos, Lucy olvidó por un momento donde se encontraba realmente. Ante ella, sólo tenía a un furioso Natsu, con las ropas destrozadas y manchado con una sangre que no era de él. Quiso controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible. Ese delante de ella estaba muy lejos de ser el Natsu que ella conocía. Pero, muy a pesar de la fiereza de su porte y la ira en los ojos verdes, él se encontró dando media vuelta, sujetándola de los hombros.

—¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás herida? —las palabras de Natsu fueron toscas.

No obstante, Lucy se sintió aliviada. Al menos, su furia no había podido absorber aquel lado protector de él. Lo lamentaba, profundamente. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos que irnos, Natsu. Ahora.

Ella había escuchado por el auricular que Laxus tenía a Mirajane, y eso era todo. Debían marcharse antes de que la situación fuese peor. A pesar de eso, Natsu se quedó de pie junto a ella, sin afirmar o negar, sin decir ni una palabra. Cabizbajo, y muy molesto, el pelirosa gruñó, maldiciendo. Lucy no pudo evitar no sentirse frustrada. Entendía sus razones, y estaba segura de que, si ella tuviese la mitad de la fuerza que tenía él, no habría vuelto por ella. No lo merecía.

—Venga, Luce—se encontró diciendo—Te sacaré de aquí. Sólo mantente pegada a mí todo el tiempo, ¿bien?

Ella asintió apresurada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando, en un acto reflejo, Natsu tomaba la mano de Lucy en un brusco apretón, tirando de ella mientras echaban a correr, rumbo hacia las escaleras. El forzoso esprint no duró más que unos pocos segundos. En la periferia de la escalera, dos guardias subieron a toda velocidad, en un intento de interceptarlos. Todo pasó muy rápido para que lo pudieran procesar. Un segundo después, Lucy estaba detrás de Natsu, mientras éste recibía un feroz puñetazo que le dejó fuera durante unos segundos. Y no contentos con ellos, uno de los guardias lo embistió en medio de una dolorosa tacleada. Con la fuerza del impacto, el enorme vitral que decoraba la escalera fue brutalmente atravesado, ambos cuerpos cayendo al vacío. Lucy palideció. Sintió que una mano se cerraba con fuerza pétrea alrededor de su muñeca. El otro guardia halaba de ella en un intento de someterla, como habían sido sus órdenes. Pero ella no podía dejar de mirar el ahora vidrio roto. Sólo cuando hubo reaccionado, y tomó un impulso para librarse del agarre, un disparo resonó y el guardia gruñó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. La sangre le salpicó el rostro, y muy a pesar de ello, Lucy se encontró suspirando de alivio.

—Tienes una suerte de mierda, conejita—se quejó Gajeel, mientras dejaba caer el cargador vacío de la pistola e insertaba uno nuevo—Esto se ha ido al infierno. ¿Dónde demonios está Salamander? Le voy a partir la cara a ese hijo de puta, y…

Lucy echó a correr.

—¡Oye, coneja!

—¡Natsu!

Gajeel recibió la urgencia de la rubia como una patada en los testículos. El diablo se lo llevara. Maldijo mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta y guardaba la pistola. Precipitándose hacia la ventana hecha pedazos, Lucy se inclinó lo suficiente para comprobar que debajo había un balcón lo suficientemente cerca para poder saltar. Pero el panorama la había dejado fuera de sí. Efectivamente, el guardia no había sobrevivido. No había forma de saber si por el golpe de la caída, o por el fino trozo de cristal clavado en su cuello. Y Natsu…el muy idiota exhibía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de triunfo. Parecida, porque se estaba retorciendo del dolor. Tendido de espaldas contra el suelo, el abdomen de Natsu estaba completamente atravesado por un grueso fragmento de cristal roto, mientras la sangre fluía a ríos de la herida. Se encontró levantando débilmente el pulgar.

—Estoy…bien…

Eso no podía tolerarlo. Nerviosa y alterada hasta la médula, Lucy se quitó los tacones y se lanzó de bruces hacia el balcón de abajo, poco importándole aterrizar descalza contra los vidrios rotos.

—¡No estás bien, tonto! —Lucy no sabía qué hacer; apenas lo tocó y sus manos se llenaron de sangre al instante—Necesitas un médico…

—Lucy…—Natsu se ahogó en medio de toses sanguinolentas—Tú…vas a ser…el…médico…

—Maldita sea, Salamander—Gajeel había caído junto a ella, observando con un profundo ceño la escena.

—Yo…yo…—Lucy temblaba a más no poder, pero sabía que no podía llevarlo con Wendy en aquél estado; con cada segundo que pasaba, Natsu perdía más y más sangre. Y con lo poco que había escuchado hablar a la pequeña de medicina, sabía que tenía que retirar el vidrio y evitar que saliera más sangre como fuera. Dios mío, ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer!

—Lo que sea que vayas a hacer coneja, hazlo rápido—escuchó murmurar a Gajeel mientras empuñaba la pistola—No tenemos más maldito tiempo.

No volteó, pero supo que tenían compañía. Gajeel gruñó otra advertencia, mientras se reanudaban los estruendosos disparos. Pero ella dejó de escuchar, dejó de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos, sólo podía ver a un casi inconsciente Natsu luchando por respirar, mientras los espasmos de dolor apuñalaban su cuerpo. La sangre bajo ellos se extendía con cada minuto que pasaba, y ella seguía en shock. No quería ni imaginar en lo que pasaría si Natsu…

—Lucy—gimió él, con un poco más de fuerza. Ella despertó—Vamos, hazlo…no me voy a ir…a ningún maldito lado…—aseguró con una sonrisa confiada.

Ella estuvo tentada a sonreír. Incluso en aquella situación, él era capaz de mantenerla. Sólo con una de sus sonrisas, ella podía continuar viviendo. Era su mejor amigo, no lo iba a dejar morir. Tomando una bocanada de aire, rasgó un gran pedazo del vestido que traía encima, y luego de limpiarse las manos lo mejor que pudo, la rubia sujetó el vidrio filoso con ambas manos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a respirar. Lucy tiró del vidrio con todo lo que daba; el grito de dolor de Natsu no se hizo esperar, la sangre brotó a borbotones. Lucy se apresuró a presionar la herida con fuerza con la tela que había rasgado, pero ésta se llenó de sangre en un par de segundos.

—¡Gajeel!

Gajeel estaba a punto de maldecir y blasfemar que todos los dioses se cagaban en él. Después de recibir un puñetazo en el costado, lanzó el codo hacia atrás, rompiendo un pómulo. Inmediatamente le sujetó del cuello mientras lo torcía hasta romperlo. El guardia muerto cayó en medio de los demás cuerpos. Los imbéciles habían sido un dolor en el culo, y para su gran mala suerte, el moreno vio con fastidio que su pierna se llenaba cada vez más de sangre. Llevaba una maldita bala en la pierna, y el dolor se extendía con velocidad. Apretando la mandíbula, se obligó a mantenerse sereno. Dio media vuelta. Natsu ya no llevaba el trozo de vidrio empalándolo igual que un chuzo; ahora lucía más pálido y débil, mientras Lucy presionaba sobre su abdomen. Con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de evocar, Gajeel acomodó a Natsu sobre su hombro, mientras él se colocaba en pie dolorosamente. Lucy se irguió al instante.

—Maldita sea, Salamander, si logro sacarte de esta, haré que cantes para mí—gruñó Gajeel.

—Ni…siquiera…lo sueñes…

Emprendiendo la partida, Gajeel le lanzó la pistola la Lucy. Más nerviosa que antes, ella lo miró sin entender.

—Será mejor que sepas usar eso—él enarcó una ceja.

No supo qué responder. En aquel instante, al menos una docena de guardias armados los alcanzaron en el balcón, encañonándolos al levantar las ametralladoras al tiempo. Escuchó a Gajeel jurar entre dientes. No obstante, con una experticia innata en ella, le quitó el seguro al arma, comprobó el cargador, y revisó la cámara, donde se alojaban sólo cuatro balas. Aquello era una locura. Tan concentrada estaba en apresurarse a sacar a Natsu de allí, que no notó la mirada sorprendida de Gajeel.

—Suelta el arma y ponte de rodillas—sentenció uno de los guardias.

—No te atrevas, imbécil—renegó Gajeel de vuelta.

Bueno, aquello sí que era una mierda. Necesitaban ayuda urgente. Lo que no esperaba Lucy, era ver cumplida su silenciosa petición. La lluvia de disparos se reanudó en una veloz ráfaga. La sangre voló y los cuerpos se estrellaron contra el suelo. Gajeel y Lucy compartieron una mirada. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Qué demonios, coneja?

—Y-yo no fui…

—Gajeel-san, Lucy-san—los susodichos atendieron el llamado al instante. Un hombre rubio enfundado en un traje Dolce sujetaba un rifle en la dirección de los guardias caídos. Asintió—Tienen que salir de aquí pronto, o no podrán salvarle a la vida a Natsu-san. Dense prisa.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —exigió Gajeel.

—En este instante, somos los que les estamos salvando el trasero. Luego podrán dar las gracias.

Lucy prestó mucha atención al pronombre plural que utilizó el rubio. Fue entonces que notó la presencia de cinco personas más, resguardando la entrada.

—Escúchame, pequeño mocoso…

—Gajeel, no hay tiempo—Lucy lo retuvo del brazo—Vámonos.

Aunque el moreno se mostraba reacio, el gemido de dolor de Natsu lo hizo desistir rápidamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en agradecer, emprendió el camino hacia la salida, cojeando. Ya alcanzaría a Gajeel más tarde.

—Gracias—susurró Lucy.

—El maestro Makarov espera a Sabertooth—el hombre sonrió—Ya nos veremos nuevamente.

Sabertooth. Jamás había escuchado de ellos, pero no olvidaría el gesto. Tras un último asentimiento, Lucy emprendió la huida detrás de Gajeel. El grupo observó en silencio cómo los tres desaparecían a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Uno de aquellos hombres— _el más grande_ —se volvió en dirección del rubio.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Sting? —declaró con una risita nerviosa—Acabamos de declararle la guerra a Tártaros, amigo. Nos van a matar.

Hubo una risita sarcástica. Contra el filo de la pared, la hermosa mujer de cuerpo esbelto y larga cabellera negra le dedicó una curiosa mirada. Sting suspiró. Al instante, sintió una mano posarse en su espalda. El hombre de mirada afilada y cabello oscuro lo miraba con determinación. No dijo nada, pero sabía que lo apoyaba. Siempre lo hacían.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo despreocupadamente—Andando, tigres.

* * *

No tardó mucho antes de darle alcance a Gajeel. Natsu aun seguía consciente. Adolorido y arrojando maldiciones, pero consiente. Esperaba que pudiesen lograrlo.

—Oye, Lucy.

¿Lucy? Gajeel jamás la llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Haré de cuenta como que no vi nada.

Él nunca la miró, pero fue claramente perceptible el tono escéptico que utilizó con ella. Fue entonces consiente de que aún sujetaba la pistola de Gajeel entre sus dedos. Y quiso patearse a sí misma en aquél mismo instante. Por supuesto, Gajeel no esperaba que alguien como ella supiese manejar un arma. Y alguien con un poco de cordura tampoco lo creería. Dándose cuenta, Lucy cerró los ojos con pesadez. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y ahora, no había forma de sacarla. No sin consecuencias. Agradeció en silencio la nula insistencia del moreno. Tragó en seco. Una vez que se asegurara de que Natsu estuviese bien, se habría acabado todo para ella. Y era definitivo.

 _Lo siento mucho, Laxus._

* * *

Aquello ya no era más un jardín, era un cementerio de cuerpos sin lápidas. Desde el techo de la enorme camioneta, Jellal manipulaba un fusil de francotirador, cubriendo a Erza y a Mest en tierra, encargados de despejar el terreno el mayor tiempo posible. Faltaban muchos de ellos, y no sabían por qué se tardaban tanto. Los disparos volaban desde todas las direcciones, apenas con la energía suficiente para poder evitarlas. Erza vio por el rabillo del ojo a uno de ellos, en un intento de lanzar una llamada de refuerzos, pero la hoja de la katana fue más rápida. La mano salió despedida fuera de su lugar, mientras la otra era clavada sin piedad a la altura del pecho.

—Se han replegado nuevamente—avisó Jellal para todos—Si seguimos así, nos seguirán superando en número hasta matarnos uno a uno.

—Tenemos que aguantar—jadeó Erza, sintiendo la protesta de su cuerpo por el esfuerzo realizado—Llegarán en cualquier minuto.

—Algo pasó, estoy seguro—Mest limpió la comisura de sus labios, retirando la sangre—La comunicación se cortó poco tiempo después.

—Levy, ¿hay algún cambio? —inquirió Jellal.

La aludida no contestó. Llevaba mucho tiempo ya tratando de intentar reestablecer la comunicación o de intentar hackear la red de computo del castillo de Tártaros y dar con la ubicación. En cuanto Mest y Wendy lograron conseguir un medio de transporte para su huida, Erza y Jellal habían corrido en medio de la batalla hasta el punto de encuentro. Poco tiempo después, le siguieron Levy y Juvia, quienes habían podido escapar en cuanto se les presentó la más mínima oportunidad. Luego del incidente con Natsu, toda la red de comunicación se había cortado inexplicablemente. Y ahora, se esforzaba por repararla cuanto antes. Laxus, Mirajane, Gray, Lucy, Natsu y Gajeel seguían dentro. Chasqueó los dientes mientras tecleaba más rápido sobre el teclado. Internamente, lanzaba una plegaria para que Gajeel no estuviese herido. Para ese instante, las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron abruptamente.

—Alguien viene—Wendy señaló hacia adelante.

Los reunidos convergieron la mirada en un solo punto. Tras saltar forzosamente por encima de una verja de pinchos, aquellos tres corrían a toda prisa, mientras se dedicaban a esquivar las balas de los cinco perseguidores.

—Es Gray-sama—las facciones de Juvia se poblaron con alivio—Laxus-san también y…una mujer que Juvia no conoce.

—¡Erza! —advirtió Jellal.

Al divisarla, ninguno de los tres detuvo la carrera. La pelirroja blandió las espadas, saltando al encuentro inminente. Todavía conservaba las fuerzas suficientes para luchar. Los guardias no dudaron ni un instante en abalanzarse sobre ella, pero fue completamente inútil. Las espadas dibujaron tajos y trazaron hoces con golpes veloces y contundentes. Esquivó un par de puñetazos, y luego, las hojas estaban profundamente enterradas hasta la empuñadura. Erza hizo un mohín de dolor al terminar. Odiaba aquello, y ¿dónde mierdas estaban Natsu y los demás? Se volvió sobre sus pasos, lo más rápido que pudo. Fue consiente de los ladridos enojados de Laxus.

—¡¿Cómo que no saben dónde mierdas están?!

—Laxus, Levy está haciendo lo que puede. Los de Tártaros no son ningunos imbéciles—dijo Jellal—Han tumbado las comunicaciones.

—¡Maldita sea! —furioso, Laxus lanzó un cruel puñetazo sobre el vidrio de la camioneta, agrietándolo—¡Tenemos que movernos! ¡Nos van a matar aquí!

—Laxus, si no te vas a controlar, entonces yo voy a dar las órdenes—murmuró Erza al llegar.

Laxus le lanzó una mirada atroz. Inconsciente de ello, Jellal estuvo junto a Erza en un instante. Con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, Gray intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido, pero la desesperación estaba a punto de hacer mella en él. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido de vista a Lucy? ¿A Natsu? En un segundo, se había visto superado por los matones imbéciles de Tártaros, y cuando apenas y pudo escapar, su camino se había cruzado con un furibundo Laxus, quien llevaba a rastras a la albina que trataba de recuperar la respiración junto a él.

—Ciertamente, no esperaba volver a verte en esta situación—Erza se cruzó de brazos, rígida.

El aire se llenó de una incomodidad abrumadora. Ninguno fue capaz de mantener la mirada. La chica dejó salir un suspiro quejumbroso, mientras se enderezaba, hasta quedar a la misma altura de la pelirroja.

—Hola, Erza—la chica del cabello plateado, los ojos azules, y el símbolo de Tártaros en tinta negra sobre su muslo izquierdo, deslizó una escasa sonrisa.

—Mirajane—Erza asintió, mientras le tendía una mano. Sin embargo, ella no había esperado que se lanzara hacia sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Ante la escena, Laxus frunció el ceño. ¿Pero quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿Erza la conocía? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Un vistazo a los demás le convenció de que no era el único con incógnitas. No obstante…

—¡Hey, allí! —avisó Mest.

Otro entrometido grupo de guardias armados salió apresurado al exterior del castillo, disparando a ciegas justo detrás de ellos. El grupo que aguardaba en la camioneta inmediatamente se preparó para otro tedioso ataque, cosa que nunca llegó. Uno a uno, los guardias armados iban cayendo en medio de una ráfaga conjunta de disparos aun desde el interior del castillo. Incrédulos, observaron con terror cómo Gajeel se apresuraba a correr con un gesto de dolor, mientras Natsu botaba encima de su hombro, completamente flácido, y tras ellos, una ensangrentada Lucy se apresuraba por seguirles el paso.

—Algo no anda bien—murmuró Gray, desconcertado.

Y en un vano intento de socorrer a sus compañeros, un nuevo grupo de artilleros desvió proyectiles desde las alturas. Eran demasiados y no podían ver desde dónde les disparaban. Apenas y tuvieron tiempo de escudarse tras lo primero que viesen, mientras el trío aún corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar. Un segundo después, una explosión de abismal magnitud destruyó gran parte del complejo frontal que era el castillo de Tártaros. Cualquier disparo desde el aire cesó entonces, mientras la onda expansiva sacudía todo a su alrededor. El hollín, el polvo y la grava volaron en todas las direcciones, y ciertamente, el gran estruendo les dejó desvariando, sin saber dónde veían o qué escuchaban.

—¡Salamander necesita un médico!

Aun en medio de los estragos, el trío saltó desde una nube de polvo y escombros. Jadeantes y heridos, Gajeel se apresuró a bajar a Natsu, ahora inconsciente, mientras le acomodaba en el suelo. Wendy no tardó en hacer aparición a su lado. Mientras tomaba sus signos vitales y tomaba nota del bulto sangrante en su abdomen.

—Se va a recuperar, ¿verdad? — Lucy se había lanzado a su lado, sin despegarse ni un solo momento.

—Natsu-san está muy débil. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, y si no cierro su herida y lo transfundo, la hipoxia lo matará en poco tiempo.

En el grupo flotó un amargo silencio por escasos segundos.

—Hay que llevarlo al hospital—urgió Lucy.

—No. Operaré a Natsu-san en el avión, de lo contrario, no le quedará nada de tiempo—Wendy temblaba del nerviosismo.

Lucy enmudeció en aquel instante, mientras veía con ojos vidriosos el cuerpo inmóvil de Natsu, su respiración más lenta a cada segundo. Aquello no podía empeorar. Pero, un gruñido de furia y un jadeo sorprendido llamaron la atención de todos, y en un segundo, todas las armas apuntaban hacia Laxus, quien apretaba firmemente desde la base del cuello a una aturdida Mirajane, luchando por respirar.

—Suéltala, Laxus—advirtió Erza, apretando con fuerza el agarre que mantenía su espada contra el hombro del rubio.

Pero Laxus ignoró completamente a todos. Cuando habló, la ira destilaba cada una de sus palabras:

—Te lo advertí. ¡Te dije que, si algo le llegaba a pasar a alguno de ellos, te iba a matar!

—¡Laxus!

Casi nada lo iba a entrar hacer en razón. Salvo matar a alguien a golpes en aquel momento. Erza estuvo a punto de hacerle una seña a Gray para enfrentarse a él, pero de un momento a otro, Laxus liberó a Mirajane con un gruñido. La tensión del ambiente estaba a punto de descontrolarlos a todos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Laxus? Fue entonces que Erza se vio obligada a tomar el mando. Trasladaron con prisa a Natsu, justo a tiempo para abordar el jet, y emprender el largo camino a casa.

* * *

 _ **Magnolia, Fiore. Edificio de Fairy Tail. 09:23 a.m.**_

Con un poco más que sólo suerte, aterrizaron a eso de las seis de la mañana en el aeropuerto internacional de Fiore. Si bien mucho de ellos había pensado que Wendy trasladaría a los heridos hasta el hospital, a todos les sorprendió cuando fue ella misma quien les dijo que les dejaran en la enfermería del gremio, el cual tenía los recursos suficientes para la recuperación de los mismos. En todo el vuelo de regreso, Wendy se empeñó con esmero en sacar cuidadosamente cada diminuta esquirla de vidrio en la herida de Natsu, y una vez limpia, tras un par de puntos y dos unidades de rojos transfundidas, el estado de salud del pelirosa mejoró sustancialmente, y aunque aún se le encontraba pálido, había recuperado fuerza en su respiración. En aquel momento, el ala de la enfermería se encontraba oculto en la penumbra, escasamente alumbrado por tenues lámparas desde las mesillas de noche. Wendy se había tenido que quedar en el hospital en un turno, pero fuera de peligro, cualquiera podría vigilar a Natsu hasta que despertara. Y aunque ninguno se opuso, Lucy ni siquiera dejó intervenir a los demás, cosa que ellos no refutaron. Y en aquel momento, inclinada hacia adelante, recostada sobre su cama y con los brazos bajo su cabeza, Lucy dormitaba incómodamente, vencida por el extremo cansancio. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera se molestó en tratar sus propias heridas. Se limitó a aguardar por todo lo referente al estado de salud de él. Y casi se había quedado en vela, pero su estropeado cuerpo venció. Aunque no lo suficiente. Estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para sentir el extraño roce de las ropas de cama. Se incorporó con un poco de urgencia al verlo. Natsu parecía aturdido y confuso, tratando de encontrarle alguna respuesta lógica a por qué tenía ropa de hospital y muchos cables pegados a su cuerpo. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucy, sus hombros se hundieron visiblemente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró, con la voz rasposa.

—Estamos en el gremio. Hemos vuelto—Lucy parpadeó, preocupada.

Efectivamente, el semblante de él se oscureció con su ceño fruncido, mientras observaba detenidamente el bulto bajo su ropa. Él levantó la camisa, mientras tiraba bruscamente de los esparadrapos y las gasas sobre su abdomen.

—Natsu, por favor, no hagas eso.

No quería detenerse. En cuanto quitó las gasas sucias con su sangre, una dispareja y extraña herida cosida con puntos se cernía sobre la parte izquierda de su abdomen. Entonces así había pasado, le habían dado una tremenda paliza, y el conocimiento de ello no le había agradado nada. Con más fuerza de la que pretendía, se arrojó contra las almohadas, la frustración comenzando a hacer mella en su cabeza. El temor de Lucy incrementaba a cada segundo.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que él susurraba.

—S-sí—la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Los demás están bien?

Una vez más, Lucy asintió. Para ese momento, la irritada mirada de Natsu estaba clavada en algún punto en el techo.

—¿Tú estás bien, Natsu?

Él bufó.

—No. No estoy bien. Me siento mal, y quisiera que me dejaras solo.

Aquello la había descolocado.

—Pero, Natsu, tú…

—Dije que me dejaras solo—levantó la voz, casi gruñendo.

Vio a Natsu apretar la mandíbula y empuñar las manos, mientras cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente. Lucy no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba pasando, algo definitivamente no andaba bien, y como en una especie de trance, se puso cuidadosamente en pie, mientras esquivaba la cama de Natsu y se apresuraba hasta la salida. Cuando la puerta cerrada le dio nuevamente privacidad, y en un intento de desahogar la ira y la frustración que lo embargaba, golpeó la baranda metálica de su cama hasta que se destrozó los nudillos.

* * *

Afuera llovía a cántaros. Y de no ser por el bien construido edificio, apostaría a que las fuertes brisas derribarían cualquier árbol. Gray bostezó por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la mañana. No había dormido casi nada, y cuando quiso intentarlo por última vez, el alba se asomaba en el horizonte. La lluvia hacía que helara dentro del edificio, lo sabía, pero a él le encantaba y, sin embargo, se encontraba con la capucha de la sudadera gris que vestía. Erza le había prohibido terminantemente andar desnudo por ahí, o se llevaría una buena paliza. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Erza, y probablemente perder. Ya tenía suficiente con la mierda de noche que habían tenido. Estuvo a punto de darle la espalda a la ventana e intentar dormir un rato, cuando divisó a Lucy salir apresuradamente del pasillo que daba hacia la enfermería. ¿Qué no estaba con Natsu? ¿ya habría despertado? Pero ni siquiera le importó. Se encontró siguiendo a la rubia hacia el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones. Ella entró en la suya, y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Gray metió la mano e ingresó en una zancada. Lucy le miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió él—¿Y Natsu?

Pero Lucy simplemente negó reiteradas veces, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación, entre desesperada y triste.

—¿No qué? —Gray la miró sin comprender.

—Natsu está furioso. Muy. Debiste ver su cara. Él definitivamente no está bien.

Gray frunció el ceño. ¿El idiota de Natsu estaba despierto? ¿Y por qué Lucy parecía querer romper a llorar en cualquier instante? Si el vidrio no lo mató, él lo iba a hacer.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil?

—Ya lo sé, fue mi culpa, ya sé—Lucy se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el rostro entre sus manos—Yo sólo…Dios, tiene que estar odiándome.

—¿Qué demonios, Lucy?

—Gray, la única razón por la que Natsu no pudo ser capaz de terminar con su venganza fue por mí. Él tuvo que volver por mí, ¿no lo entiendes? Tártaros se ha ido de nuevo, y Dios sabe cuándo volveremos a tener alguna pista de ellos.

—Es lo más estúpido que te de oído decir—Gray torció los ojos, sentándose junto a ella—¿Qué te hace creer que Natsu necesitaba matar a los imbéciles de Tártaros para poder dormir en paz? Estoy seguro, de que le has hecho un favor. Natsu es un idiota impulsivo de horrible carácter, pero aun es muy inocente y susceptible. Y lo mejor que Natsu sabe hacer, es matar. Si Tártaros lo sigue provocando, y él sigue acudiendo, habrá un momento en el que no le importará matar a quien sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Por qué crees que Laxus es tan idiota? Porque no tiene a nadie quien lo detenga. Natsu no puede seguir así. Y si al final, por alguna casualidad de la vida, no logramos acabar con Tártaros, ¿qué? No es como si fuese el fin del mundo, o alguna mierda de esas…o algo así escuché decir a Erza—se encogió de hombros cuando notó que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Lucy lo miraba atentamente—Estás tú y estoy yo para detenerlo, a la fuerza de ser necesario. Natsu es un idiota, pero no es tan idiota.

¿Acaso Gray tenía razón?

—¿Por qué me miras así? —se quejó él.

—Lo siento, Gray—ella desvió la mirada—Debo parecer una completa estúpida.

—No tanto—deslizó una media sonrisa.

Sonrisa de la que ella se contagió poco a poco. Quizás Gray tenía razón. Tenía que hacer reaccionar a Natsu, aunque fuese a la fuerza. No se dio cuenta en qué momento buscó apoyo en el hombro de Gray, aun se sentía demasiado cansada.

—Venga, Lucy, olvídalo.

Ella asintió, aún cabizbaja. Gray rodó los ojos. Estiró la mano lo suficiente para sujetarla del mentón y atraerla hasta estamparle un feroz beso en los labios. Aunque el contacto la había sorprendido, el seductor roce continuó hasta que ambos estuvieron tendidos sobre la cama. Y en medio de la amena conversación y el flujo de excitación que ahora flotaba en la habitación, ninguno de los dos notó que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, y que detrás de la columna, Gajeel aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo en la boca. Suponía que ya había visto suficiente. Luego de dejar escapar humo, retomó su camino, con las manos en los bolsillos.

 _Te has jodido, Salamander._

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _No traigo ningún tipo de excusa creíble, sólo mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar, bueno, demasiado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y ya nos veremos en una próxima ocasión. Se les quiere, chicos. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Mlanzziano._**


End file.
